The Power Of A Kiss
by LE McMurray
Summary: An alternate version of the first season.
1. One Kiss

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I actually wrote this a long time ago but never got round to getting it betad of posted until now. It is the answer to Challenge 1574 on Heliopolis.

Enjoy

* * *

Jack looked around the Abydos Gateroom.

It was so different from the last time he'd been here. The brightness and laughter that filled the room compared to the fear Ra had imposed upon these people and in the middle of it all was Daniel.

Daniel sitting next to his wife, laughing, smiling, belonging and Jack suddenly felt annoyed as hell.

He was supposed to force Daniel to leave this? Hammond wanted Daniel back on Earth but Jack wasn't sure he could do that.

He knew Kawalsky and Ferretti would back him up on any way to keep Daniel here but Carter…he didn't know her, wasn't sure he could trust her.

"So this man that looks like Ra," Daniel interrupted Jack's musing, "He must have come through another Gate."

"What other Gate?" Carter asked stunned.

"Another Stargate?" Jack asked.

"That can't be," Carter said, "The Gate only goes here."

"I think you're wrong about that," Daniel's voice held a note of laughter.

"We did hundreds of computations," Carter argued.

"But you didn't have what you need."

"What are you talking about Daniel?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Dan'iel," Skaara interrupted, "The storm has passed."

"I'll show you," Daniel said standing up, he turned to Sha're, "Sha're. _Ben ra qui_ Jack to see the _vili tao an_."

Sha're stood up to join him, "_Bonni wai_?"

"I won't be long," he promised and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Sha're pulled him closer and into a passionate kiss. The whole room filled with laughter, whistles and calls, with the couple completely oblivious to anything but each other. When they parted Sha're tilted her head at him.

"Come on," he slipped his hand into hers and started to walk, "Coming Jack?"

Jack could hardly keep the smile from his face as he, Kawalsky and Carter followed Daniel and his wife from the room. Stepping outside the pyramid Carter breathed her amazement.

"Yeah," Daniel smiled, slipping his sunglasses on as Sha're pulled her hood over her head.

x

Jack could barely stop the gasp of amazement that escaped him when they walked into a huge cavern.

"After about a month," Daniel was explaining, "I found this."

Carter was looking around in absolute astonishment.

"So Daniel," Jack asked, "Have you had a chance to translate any of this?"

Sha're stood watching proudly as her husband explained everything to the men he had originally travelled here with. The one thing she wasn't too pleased about was the way this woman Carter was connecting with her husband in a way she couldn't. They were shooting ideas back and forth across the space between them at high speed. Things she really couldn't understand but she was glad to see she was not the only one. Kawalsky and O'Neill were standing watching in bemusement also.

After they had discovered that the aliens who had attacked their world could have come from anywhere the woman Carter walked around pointing the strange silver box at the walls.

Daniel placed an arm around his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her look.

"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly.

"Sha're," he turned her to look at him, "I know something's bothering you. What is it?"

Sha're's eyes flicked over to Carter before looking back at him, "Nothing," she said again hoping he hadn't noticed.

Daniel had seen it though and laughed, "Sha're, why are you worrying? Do you remember last night?"

An impish smile covered her face, "Vividly."

Daniel smiled slightly before he pressed on, "When you asked if I would leave you I told you that nothing and nobody could ever make me."

"I know but…" she sighed, "You seem be able to talk about things with her that I know nothing about and…"

"And nothing," Daniel dropped a kiss on her nose, "They've got what they need. They'll leave and we can go back to our lives."

Sha're leaned into him, "Do you not miss it? Your home."

"The one and only thing I miss is the fact that I have no place to get another pair of glasses," he laughed, "But other than that there is absolutely nothing I miss about that place. This is my home. With you."

Sha're gave him a relieved smile as he kissed her.

"Daniel, Daniel," Jack's voice finally got through to him.

"Yeah?" Daniel looked up from his wife slightly distant.

"We're ready to go back," Jack's voice held the amusement that flashed in his eyes, "If you're not too busy."

Sha're blushed slightly as Kawalsky grinned at her.

"Sure," Daniel said and led them back.

x

As they neared the pyramid Daniel could hear strange noises. Jack started to run.

"Stay here," Daniel told his wife.

"Dan'iel," she started to argue.

"Please."

She nodded and waited as Daniel ran up the ramp with the three soldiers and the boys. Daniel looked around in horror seeing the dead bodies and injured lying around.

"Oh God," he cried dropping down next to one of the boys," What happened?"

"Ra," the boy managed to say, "He came, he took Neela and Skaara."

"What's going on Daniel?" Kawalsky demanded, "Could there be another Ra?"

"How the hell should I know?" Daniel snapped looking around the carnage of the people he knew, a chill filling him knowing that if he'd left Sha're here she too would be either gone, injured or dead, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have taken down the barrier."

"Dan'iel?" Sha're called to him.

Daniel turned as she came running in catching her when she cried out in horror at the scene of carnage before her.

"Sir, Ferretti needs medical attention now," Carter yelled.

"Go, I can send you back," Daniel told them trying to comfort Sha're.

"You're coming with us Daniel," Jack snapped, "I've got orders."

"No."

"Daniel…"

"I'm not leaving," Daniel told him, "I don't give a damn about your orders."

Jack moved towards him but stopped dead when Sha're snapped something and everyone who could had weapons aimed at him.

"You see Colonel," Daniel said coldly from behind the barricade the Abydonians had placed between him and Jack, "You can't make me."

"At least don't put the barrier up again," Jack said, "I'll send medical aid."

Daniel nodded and opened the Stargate for them to return to Earth.

* * *

Daniel sat in silence his knees pulled up to his chest staring at the Stargate. They had buried their dead and the injured were being cared for back in the town.

"Dan'iel," Sha're slipped her arms around him comfortingly, "This was not your fault."

"Yes it is," he said angrily, "I was the one who persuaded your father to let me take down the barrier, I wanted to show Jack what I'd found, how right he was to let me stay."

"Shh my love," Sha're whispered holding him as his tears fell.

"Sha're, so many people died and Neela and Skaara are somewhere that we have no idea about," he closed his eyes leaning against her, "It's all my fault."

"No Dan'iel," Sha're told him forcefully, "It is not your fault. You did what you thought was best."

"What was best for me," he argued, "I just wanted to show Jack how happy I was, how wonderful life was here. Now Skaara is missing and we can't help him."

Sha're sighed, pulling him to her brushing her hand comfortingly through his hair.

"What if Ferretti saw the symbols?" Sha're asked after a few minutes of silence, "We could find out where they were taken. We could help them."

"We'd have to go to Earth to do that," he told her, "They might not let us come back home."

"Look at me Dan'iel," Sha're made him look into her deep-brown eyes, "Wherever you are is my home. We cannot hide away from this. We must do what we can to help, not only those taken from Abydos but the woman taken from Earth also."

Daniel held her close taking the comfort she offered him, "What about your father?"

"I am in agreement with my daughter," Kasuf said coming in to join them.

"Kasuf," Daniel stood up, "I don't want to take Sha're away from you. You've already lost Skaara today."

Kasuf placed a fatherly hand upon Daniel's shoulder, "Good son, you have responsibilities elsewhere now. I always knew this day would come. All I need is for you to take care of my daughter and I shall be happy."

"When O'Neill returns," Sha're said taking Daniel's hand, "We are ready to go with him."

On cue the Stargate started to dial, they dived to hide but relaxed when Jack walked out.

"Jack," Daniel greeted him, "Hi."

"Here are the supplies I promised," Jack handed him the case he was carrying.

"Thank you," Daniel said sincerely and handed them to Kasuf, "How's Ferretti?"

"He's gonna be fine," Jack said, "He saw all the co-ordinates."

"Are you going after them?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "We've been ordered to do a little recon and try to rescue the kidnapped people. We leave in a few hours."

"You'll need a translator," Daniel said, "If it's the same race that Ra came from its pretty doubtful they'll speak English."

"You offering your services?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Daniel grasped Sha're's hand, "Yes."

"What?"

Daniel took a deep breath, "We'll come back to Earth with you and I'll join the rescue mission."

Jack stared at him, "What changed your mind?"

"I was reminded I can't hide away forever," Daniel said, his voice soft, "Neela and Skaara's safety is my responsibility."

Jack gaze moved past Daniel to where Kasuf stood.

"Kasuf," he greeted the old man respectfully, "You have no objections?"

"My daughter is correct that Dan'iel is needed elsewhere," Kasuf said, "I have no objections to their going with you. I just ask that they be able to return at times."

"I'll do what I can," Jack promised before turning back to Daniel, "You got to pack?"

Daniel shook his head, "We're ready to go now."

Jack looked at them, "Then dial."

When the Stargate opened Sha're turned and hugged her father tightly. Kasuf clasped Daniel's hand looking at him with a paternal smile.

"Go," Kasuf said in a thick voice, "Before I cannot let you."

Daniel took Sha're's hand and taking a deep breath walked through to Earth.

* * *

"General Hammond," Jack said as he walked down the ramp, "This is Dr Daniel Jackson and his wife Sha're."

"You decided to come home this time?" Hammond asked sharply.

"This isn't my home," Daniel's eyes narrowed slightly; "My home is Abydos. But the people taken from there are my responsibility so I'm offering my services as a translator for your mission."

"Take Dr Jackson and his wife to freshen up then we can discuss his participation in the mission," Hammond said to Jack.

"Yes sir," Jack motioned for them to follow him.

Sha're grasped Daniel's arm tightly as they walked through the corridors of the base. It was completely different from what she knew.

"Don't worry," Daniel whispered to her.

"It is hard not to," she whispered back, "This is so strange."

"Sha're," Daniel said softly, "You trust me?"

"Of course."

"And you trust Jack?"

"Because you do."

"Then relax," he smiled, "Nobody will hurt you here."

"Sha're," Jack interrupted them, "Anything you want to know just ask."

They stopped outside a room and Jack opened the door.

"The VIP room," he smiled, "There's somewhere to wash next door and there are clothes in the drawer. I'll be back in about half an hour to take you up to the Briefing room."

"Thank you," Daniel said quietly before Jack left the room.

The moment the door had closed Daniel pulled Sha're into a comforting embrace, "I know you're scared love but you don't have to be."

"I am sorry Dan'iel," she whispered cuddling against him, "This was my idea and I am making it even harder for you."

He smiled at her, "You being here is making it easy. I'll take you to places that you've never dreamed of and I'll show you all the things I described. It will be wonderful."

"Once you get back from where you go to," she finished.

"We should get changed before Jack gets back," Daniel told her, "Okay?"

Sha're nodded.

x

Sha're was gripping his hand tightly as they sat in the Briefing room waiting for Hammond to appear. Kawalsky was doing his best to keep Sha're cheerful by describing some of the wonders of Earth while Jack was talking with Daniel about what they were going up against.

"Dr Jackson," Sam Carter smiled as she joined them, "I didn't realise you were here."

"I came to translate for the mission," he said softly. Feeling Sha're gripping his hand slightly tighter he leaned over to her, "You're going to draw blood if you don't loosen your grip love," he whispered in her ear.

Sha're blushed slightly, "Sorry husband."

"Sha're," Sam smiled at her, "What do you think of Earth so far?"

"It is very different," Sha're answered.

"Well there's a lot more than the base," Sam said, "And it is not all grey."

Sha're smiled warily at her, "I am looking forward to seeing it."

"Okay people," Hammond said as he walked in, "Dr Jackson, I have permission for you to join the expedition to discover more about these hostiles. Also Colonel O'Neill wishes that you join his team, designated SG1."

"I'm not precisely sure what to say to that," Daniel answered, "Perhaps we should wait till after this mission and I'll decide then."

Hammond nodded, "Agreed."

"One more thing," Daniel said, "This is a personal request to you General. My wife is completely new to this planet and I would like it if you would…that is."

"Your wife is very welcome to wait with me," Hammond said, "If that is alright by you Mrs Jackson?"

Sha're whispered gently to Daniel in Abydonian. Daniel nodded softly to her replying in the same language.

"I would be grateful," Sha're said softly to Hammond, "I hope you do not mind being asked many questions."

Hammond smiled at her deciding he was going to like this young woman.

"You leave in two hours," Hammond told the others.

* * *

Sha're held Daniel tightly as they lay together in their room.

"I am worried what will happen to you if you go," she whispered, "But I am also worried what will happen to Skaara if you do not go."

"Sha're, I'll be perfectly fine," Daniel told her, "Jack won't let anything happen to me."

"I know," she sighed moving to look at him, "But I cannot help but be worried."

"Trust me," he smiled at her.

"That is not fair," she frowned at him, "You know I cannot help but trust you."

Daniel kissed her, "I'll have to get ready soon. You okay?"

Sha're took in a deep breath, "I shall be. You assured me General Hammond shall not let anything happen to me and I trust you."

"Good," he smiled at her, "We still have a little time," he pulled her tighter into his arms and kissed her.

x

They stood waiting for the Stargate to open. Daniel looked up to see Sha're standing next to Hammond she nodded at him reassuringly.

"She'll be just fine," Jack murmured, "There's nothing to worry about. Hammond won't let anything happen to her."

"I know," Daniel told him, "It's just, we've not been apart since we married."

The Stargate burst open, "Send me a message within twenty-four hours," Hammond said. He'd given the proper order earlier that if they didn't return within twenty-four hours the Gate would be sealed but Daniel had asked that he not say anything in front of Sha're, she was scared enough as it was.

Daniel's eyes locked with his wife's for a few seconds before he gave her a soft smile, he turned and joined Jack to walk through the Stargate.

"Would you like to join me for some food Mrs Jackson?" Hammond asked after the Gate closed.

"That would be pleasant," she smiled, "And please call me Sha're."

He smiled at the young woman, "Of course Sha're. Now tell me all about your home."

x

Daniel shuddered in the cold. He was freezing. Abydos although it got really cold at night he never really noticed it because he would either be sitting next to the blazing fire or snuggled up beside his wife. This was awful. He was beginning to feel like he'd never be warm again.

"You worked this thing out?" Jack asked coming over to him.

Daniel looked up at him from the DHD, "It's basically the same as the one on Abydos which I studied for months. This symbol represents…"

"Have you briefed Kawalsky's team?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes, this symbol represents…"

"Good," Jack cut him off before leaving him alone.

"Why do I bother?" he sighed to himself, he really wanted to be back home with his wife but he needed to try and save Skaara.

Just focus on that and not let Jack get to you, he thought to himself.

* * *

They began to run as the death gliders started firing at them. The man who'd helped release them, Teal'c was telling Jack that Skaara was no longer Skaara.

"I don't want to hear that," Jack snapped at him.

Neither did Daniel, he didn't want to have to explain to Sha're and Kasuf that they'd found Skaara only to lose him again. They were getting closer to the Stargate but Daniel was wondering if they'd make it. Their pursuers were getting closer. From above them Kawalsky took out the gliders.

Jack ran up the hill and saw Skaara standing there.

"Skaara!" he yelled.

Skaara turned and gave him a cold smile before blasting Jack across the ground. Daniel watched sorrowfully as his brother walked through the Stargate.

"Daniel," Jack yelled, "Dial and get these people through."

Daniel started flipping through his notebook trying to find the code.

"Come on," Sam said, "Come on."

"Here it is," Daniel cried and started pressing symbols.

As soon as it was open Sam sent the signal, "If this doesn't work I'll be the first to know," she yelled before running through.

Daniel followed her herding people through as Jack and the others dropped to defend them.

"Go," Jack yelled to him.

Daniel took one last look before running through.

x

Sha're heard the alarms sound as she walked through the corridors.

"Please," she whispered as she started to run towards the Embarkation room.

"They're coming back," Hammond told her as she reached him.

"It's their code," the man at the computer said.

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered smiling in relief before taking Sha're's arm and leading her through to the Gateroom.

Sam ran through followed by several strange people, "They're refugees," she cried.

Daniel stumbled through bringing more people with him, just before the man Hammond had seen with the alien came through.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire," Daniel and Sam cried in unison.

"He's with us," Sam said and walked up to take his weapon.

Sha're managed to push through the crowd and made it to Daniel.

"Where is Skaara?" she whispered as he pulled her into an embrace.

Daniel dropped his head, "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it," he said sadly, "They took him."

Sha're wrapped her arms around him, "At least you are safe."

Daniel looked up to see Jack explain to Hammond about the refugees. With one arm still locked around his wife he turned to Jack.

"So what do you say about joining SG1?" Jack asked.

"Someone must find Skaara," Sha're whispered to Daniel, "You are needed here."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Sha're nodded, "General Hammond and I talked. I can learn a great deal here. I can help translate and you can help find Skaara."

Daniel softly kissed the top of her head, "You heard her Jack," he said, "I'm in."

Jack grinned at them moving them out of the Gateroom as Kawalsky followed his eyes glowing.

* * *

**Challenge #1,574**

I was watching a tape of the first episode Children of the Gods. In it General Hammond ordered Colonel O'Neill to return to Abydos and bring back Daniel Jackson. Later in the film after learning of the kidnapping of Sha're and Skaara Jack told Daniel he had orders to bring him back to earth. What I want to know is what would have happened if Apophis hadn't attacked Abydos at that time? Or if Skaara or Sha're hadn't been taken? Would Daniel have returned to earth? Would Jack have forced him? Would Daniel have become part of the SGC?


	2. Adapting

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Banner, here's the sequel you wanted.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The alarms sounded throughout the base and the tired soldiers took up their positions once more. Ever since SG1 and 2 had returned from Chulak the Goa'uld had been repeatedly trying to attack.

"So this Iris is going to hold right?" Daniel asked standing beside Jack and Sam watching the Gate.

Jack waited till Sam gave them the explanation before turning to her, "So this Iris is going to hold right?"

Daniel muffled a chuckle as Sam shrugged.

"If it doesn't then the self-destruct will destroy the mountain," Sam told them.

"That makes me feel so much better," Jack said as the attack finally finished.

A collective sigh of relief was heard through the room as the self-destruct was deactivated.

"How you doing being back on Earth?" Jack asked Daniel as they started through the corridors.

"In the eighteen hours I've been here I've spent most of it in meetings," Daniel said, "Training, not to mention the alarms going off every two minutes."

Jack laughed, "How's Sha're coping with the change?"

"When I've managed to grab time with her we mostly get a second to say hi before I have to go again," Daniel frowned, "She's kinda depressed about being stuck down here but everything is happening at such speed."

"When did you last sleep?" Jack asked him.

"I think just after we got back from Chulak," Daniel sighed, holding up the coffee, "Anytime I want to sleep I've got something scheduled and when I'm meant to I can't."

"Try and catch some," Jack told him, "I'm going to find Charlie."

"Night," Daniel said heading to the small room he and Sha're had been staying in since their arrival.

x

Sha're looked up as the door opened and smiled as her husband appeared through the door looking exhausted.

"Hey," he smiled dropping onto the bed beside her.

"You look tired husband," Sha're rested against him.

"I don't remember when I last stayed awake for so long," Daniel muttered, "Probably when I was studying."

"Then rest Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "Stay a while with me and rest."

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Daniel murmured closing his eyes feeling her rest a blanket over him and cuddling up beside him.

"A very good idea," Sha're agreed.

x

"You okay?" Jack asked as he finally found Charlie Kawalsky standing in a corridor.

"Have a hell of a headache," Kawalsky muttered, "Can't seem to get rid of it."

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary," Jack suggested, "Don't want you out of action on our first missions."

"You got that right," Kawalsky grinned as they started walking, "Are you sure you want Daniel on your team?"

"You're not getting him," Jack laughed, "I get Carter, Daniel and Teal'c."

"Two geniuses and an alien with knowledge of our enemy," Kawalsky listed, "It's not fair."

"That's why we're called SG '1'," Jack grinned as they finally reached the infirmary, "I'll leave you here, I want to see how Teal'c's adapting."

"I'll trade you Ferretti for Daniel," Kawalsky called out hopefully as Jack was leaving.

"Not a chance," Jack's laughter floated down the corridor as Kawalsky was left alone in the infirmary.

Kawalsky waited as the doctor finally made an appearance. During the check-up he felt pain shoot through him then blackness was all he knew.

x

Daniel and Sam stood explaining the DHD to the members of the newly formed SG teams. Daniel looked slightly more refreshed after his few hours sleep and was animatedly talking about the technology they were going to use to make it home from their journeys. As Sam was explaining a few things Daniel moved across to look out over the Stargate and frowned.

"What is Major Kawalsky doing in the Embarkation room?" he asked.

* * *

Sha're walked through the corridors of the SGC looking for either her husband or someone she knew. Looking around she realised she was lost again.

"Typical," she sighed softly.

She didn't want to have to ask someone again where she was; it was embarrassing especially after living somewhere where she knew everywhere and everyone. She found an open door and quickly entered the room.

It was taking her some time but she had started to learn about the things that everyone knew. She managed to locate the light switch and turned it on.

Seeing an arm hanging off the top bunk she blushed.

"I am sorry, I did not…" she trailed off as her eyes found the face of the man lying there and she screamed.

x

"What happened?" Daniel came running into the infirmary.

"Dr Jackson," Dr Warner greeted him, "I'm afraid we had to sedate your wife."

"Why?" Daniel demanded.

"She unfortunately discovered the dead body of Dr Young," Warner explained, "The Goa'uld within Major Kawalsky killed him."

"Damn," Daniel groaned, "When will she wake up?"

"In a few hours," Warner told him, "If you're not here I'll make sure you know as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Daniel said sincerely before he headed to join Jack in checking up on Kawalsky.

Charlie was strapped face down to a strange table that was tilted so they could talk to him.

"What happened?" Jack asked him as he joined them.

Daniel bit his lip, "Sha're found the doctor's body."

"Oh God Daniel," Charlie cried, "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's not your fault," Daniel told him, "Sha're knows that too."

"How's Carter?" Charlie asked.

"She'll be fine," Jack assured him, "Don't worry about it."

x

Sha're opened her eyes to find Daniel sitting beside her. She moved instantly into his arms holding onto him.

"It's alright," he murmured to her while he gently rocked her, "You're alright."

"I hate it here," she snapped, "I want to go home Dan'iel."

Daniel rested his hand against her cheek, "Sha're…"

"No," she pushed his hand away from her, "I do not belong here, I do not understand anything here, I never see you and I am alone."

Daniel's face scrunched in hurt, "You're not alone."

"Dan'iel, you have things to do here," she whispered, "You have important things to do and I have nothing."

"Sha're, we just got here," he said, "There's things for you to do."

"When I saw that man lying there," Sha're whispered, "I just screamed, I am not strong enough for this."

"You're the strongest person I've ever met," Daniel told her, "You're the reason I had the strength to come back here. But if you want, we'll go back to Abydos. We'll leave the people we made a commitment to and abandon any hope we have of finding Skaara, if you want that."

Her eyes hardened, "That was unfair."

"I know," he whispered, "I'm sorry but we're here for Skaara."

Sha're nodded, "You are correct. I just feel so lost here."

"We're just getting this place sorted," Daniel told her, "I'll talk to General Hammond and see what you can do."

She gave a small laugh, "I love you Dan'iel."

"Love you too," Daniel gave her a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Sha're felt Daniel holding her as they watched Kawalsky's surgery, she was amazed at what they were doing but seeing this man who had been so friendly to her like this pained her.

"Are you hungry my husband?" she whispered to Daniel.

"A little," Daniel murmured back recognising her need to do something.

"Does anyone else wish something?" she asked those sitting watching the procedure.

A few soft voices answered her and Sam stood up, "I'll give you a hand."

Sha're nodded still slightly unsure about this woman and her interest in Sha're's husband. As they walked through the corridors to pick up some food and coffee for everyone Sam was the one who broke the silence.

"I know this is very disturbing," Sam said, "You don't have to go back to the Observation Room if you don't want to."

"My husband needs me," Sha're replied without turning to Sam.

"Sha're, you don't have to cater to his every need here," Sam explained emphatically, "I understand that you've been brought up that way but here on Earth you have rights."

Sha're looked at Sam confused, "I do not understand what you..."

"Sha're, I was told how you were given to him," Sam stopped the young woman, "And I do understand that's how you were raised but you're not his servant here."

Sha're laughed slightly, "You believe that?"

"Aren't I right?"

"No," Sha're snapped suddenly infuriated, "Have you at all met my husband? Dan'iel is a wonderful man and under no circumstances am I his servant. I am his wife, I am his other half and I love him as much as he loves me. Yes, originally my father offered me as a gift to Dan'iel believing him to be from Ra but Dan'iel never took advantage of that fact. He did not even understand what was supposed to have happened until the next night and by then," Sha're's eyes were blazing, "We are in love. I do not need your help Doctor Carter."

Without looking back Sha're stalked away making Sam groan.

"Open mouth," she muttered to herself, "Insert foot."

x

Sha're avoided any contact with Sam after their conversation, once she brought some food to her husband and the others Sha're resumed her place on Daniel's lap.

"You know if this goes well," Daniel whispered to her, "It gives us hope for Skaara and Neela."

Sha're smiled at him as Daniel gave her a gentle kiss on her neck, seeing Sam look at her Sha're turned to look back through the window's to where Kawalsky was being operated on.

Finally the doctors announced it was over.

x

"…so if you want to see it?" Daniel asked Kawalsky as they stood around his bed.

"Are you talking about that thing in my head?" Kawalsky demanded amused.

"Daniel finds it fascinating," Jack rolled his eyes.

"I just thought you might want to see it," Daniel replied.

"I would not," Sha're shuddered.

"I'm with Sha're," Kawalsky told them, "I don't want to see it."

"I am just glad you are well now," Sha're told him before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Careful Sha're," Kawalsky teased batting his eyes at her, "He may get jealous."

"You wouldn't have a chance with someone like Sha're," Daniel laughed his arms wrapping around his wife, "Far too intelligent for you."

"So why is she with you then?" Jack added just before Sam appeared.

"They're shipping Teal'c off," Sam told them.

Daniel quickly squeezed Sha're's hand before he followed Jack out of the room.

"I have something I need to do," Sha're told Kawalsky, "I shall come and visit you later."

She leaned over and gave his cheek another kiss before disappearing not once looking at Sam.

Watching Sha're go Sam grimaced, "I need to talk to her."

"Carter," Kawalsky called, "In case Teal'c does end up going; I want to talk to him once."

"Sure," Sam smiled before heading out.

x

Sha're headed back to Kawalsky's room as she had promised surprised to find two guards lying on the floor outside. Rushing in she found Teal'c unconscious and Kawalsky gone.

"Teal'c," she knelt at his side, "Teal'c wake up."

The former First Prime groaned slightly before his eyes opened, "Major Kawalsky is not free of the Goa'uld it tricked us."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Stay here," Teal'c ordered her before he ran out.

Sha're frowned and after a few seconds headed towards the control room. She saw Jack and Hammond standing typing furiously while the technician man she'd only seen a few times was on the ground clutching his arm.

"Here," Sha're knelt beside him taking his wrist noting it was broken, gently she supported it soothing while they waited for the doctor, "Just relax, the doctor will be here soon."

Daniel came running to see what had happened and stopped finding his wife comforting the injured man. Watching her continue to help as the medics arrived he smiled when she stood back letting them cart the injured man off.

"You okay?" Daniel asked slipping his arms around her waist.

"I am," she said, "Is Major Kawalsky?"

Daniel frowned glancing through the window to where Kawalsky had fallen, where Jack and Teal'c were standing over the body. Sha're followed his gaze before turning and burying her face against his shoulder her body shaking in silent sobs.

* * *

"General I do understand the reasons neither Sha're nor Teal'c can leave the base," Daniel said, "But my wife is dying here."

"Dr Jackson," Hammond sighed, "This isn't my decision. I promise that as soon as it's possible she can leave the base but until then…"

"Of course," Daniel sighed, "Is there anything you've found for her to do?"

Hammond frowned, "This is a military base Dr Jackson."

"I know," Daniel cried, "But she is stuck underground after living above ground all her life. I'm just getting really worried about her."

"I know son," Hammond told him, "She does seem extremely listless but she doesn't exactly have any skills that we can use as far as I know. Maybe you should try and let her learn how to use the computer?"

"You have no objections to that?" Daniel asked.

"None whatsoever," Hammond told him, "She's a smart girl and I want to be able to use that."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you very much."

"Oh," Hammond said, "And I have prepared a map for her, I know she's been getting lost."

Daniel laughed, "She'll appreciate it."

"I believe the Colonel and Captain Carter have got a few things for her too," Hammond said.

x

Sha're frowned as she found Sam waiting for her in the room.

"Wait," Sam called before Sha're could leave, "I have some things for you."

Sha're frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sam moved out of the road of the bed where piles of clothes sat, "I thought you might want to wear something other than the green coveralls."

"I cannot accept…"

Sam held up her hand, "It's not a gift. The Colonel will bill Daniel once Daniel has been paid."

Sha're moved over to the piles of clothes and gently touched the different items.

"This however is from me," Sam held out a jewellery box, "To apologise for what I said. I really do have a tendency to speak before I think."

Sha're gave a slight smile before opening the box, "What is this?"

"A watch," Sam smiled, "So you don't have to hunt for a clock to know the time."

Sam quickly fixed the leather strap around Sha're's left wrist, "I want to be your friend Sha're. I can be annoying at times but just tell me when I am."

Sha're laughed slightly before smiling softly, "Could you help me with these?"

x

Daniel smiled relieved to hear laughter coming from their room, opening the door he found Sam and Sha're with a whole load of clothes strewn about.

"Looks like my next ten paychecks are here?" Daniel commented smiling as Sha're spun showing off the jeans and dark red top she was wearing.

"Do I look like I belong?" Sha're asked coming over to him.

"I think you'll stand out no matter what," Daniel kissed her, "Are you two coming for dinner any time soon?"

Sha're nodded putting on her new shoes before slipping her hand into Daniel's and walking out with him and Sam feeling much better than she had since she'd come here.

* * *

"Can you believe she thought she'd be able to help us?" one of the nurses asked her friend.

"I know," the other laughed, "She's completely primitive."

Sha're felt tears sting her eyes as she left the infirmary, she felt so humiliated and small. Both Daniel and Jack had told her how good she'd been helping the tech who'd been hurt by the Goa'uld within Kawalsky so she thought maybe she could help with others who were injured. Heading back to the small room she shared with her husband she kept taking deep breaths to make sure she didn't cry, finally making it Sha're slammed the door shut.

Anger boiled within her, how dare they? Sha're knew how intelligent she was and that her ability to pick up things up quickly was not the norm here on 'wonderful' Earth.

She saw Daniel's mug sitting on the table where he'd left it and hurled it against the wall. With that out of her system Sha're sighed sinking to sit on the bed placing her hand over her eyes. She was so bored and felt completely out of place here. Since they were trying to set up the base Daniel was extremely and almost perpetually busy leaving her alone. The worst thing was she understood and supported him as this was to help save her friend and adored younger brother.

Looking over at the shards of the mug Sha're sighed and cleaned it up before picking up the map General Hammond had given her.

The phone started to ring making her jump, gingerly as Daniel had explained she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sha're," Hammond's voice replied, "Can you come to my office?"

"Of course," Sha're said.

"Can you find your way here alright?" Hammond's voice had a teasing quality to it making her smile.

"You map is very helpful," Sha're laughed genuinely, "I shall be there soon."

Replacing the receiver Sha're quickly splashed some water over her face to remove any evidence of her tears before she walked smartly up to Hammond's office.

x

"You wished to see me?" Sha're asked as she arrived at his office.

"Sha're," Hammond smiled, he was extremely fond of the young Abydonian woman, "This is Dr Janet Fraiser, she's going to be our new CMO."

Sha're looked at him confused.

"Our head doctor," he clarified.

"Welcome," Sha're turned to the woman, "Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you'd show Dr Fraiser around and help her for the next few days," Hammond explained.

"Of course," Sha're said nodding, "Where do you wish to start?"

"How about the infirmary," Janet smiled standing to join Sha're.

"Oh," Sha're laughed softly, "I suppose that was a silly question."

Janet smiled back at her, "In my experience there is no such thing as a silly question. Come on it's my turn to ask you questions."

Hammond smiled as the two women left, Sha're hopefully would perk up a little now.

x

"General Hammond explained that you're actually from the planet Abydos," Janet said as they walked through the corridors.

"Yes," Sha're replied, "When Apophis took my brother I came here with my husband so we can save him."

"What do you think of Earth so far?" Janet asked.

"I have not seen outside the base yet," Sha're sighed, "I am not allowed just now."

"I can see why," Janet told her, "I'll look over everything and see if I can get you out of here faster."

"Thank you," Sha're smiled, "The infirmary is this way."

As they were walking along Sha're saw her husband walking towards them, "Dan'iel."

"Hey," Daniel leaned over and kissed her before turning to the Doctor, "Hi?"

"Dan'iel, this is Dr Janet Fraiser," Sha're introduced them, "She is the new CLO?"

"CMO," Janet smiled before shaking Daniel's hand, "Nice to meet you Dr Jackson."

"You too," Daniel nodded turning back to Sha're, "Will I see you for dinner?"

"If you can pull yourself away from your toys," Sha're teased.

"I'll see you then," Daniel quickly kissed her again; "It was nice to meet you Doctor."

"You too," Janet said as he disappeared before turning to Sha're, "You lucky girl."

Sha're blushed slightly, "Let us head to the infirmary."

x

After showing Janet to her office and leaving her to get comfortable Sha're decided to head back to her room for a while so not to encounter the nurses she's heard making fun of her.

"Hey Sha're," a voice called making her turn.

"Major Ferretti," Sha're smiled pleased to see the man looking so much better than when she'd last seen him, "How do you feel?"

"Much better now I've got a visitor," Ferretti grinned, "If you don't have anything better to do…"

"I have nothing to do," Sha're sighed before looking embarrassed, "I should not…"

Ferretti waved away her worry, "Grab a seat and keep me company for a while."

Sha're nodded pulling over a chair, "You can tell me some things about Earth."

They sat talking Sha're explaining how she and Daniel had come to Earth and the things she'd learned since arriving. As one of the nurses came to check him Ferretti noticed Sha're turn away looking embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he asked when they were alone again.

"I…I…" Sha're stammered before sighing, "I offered to help here earlier today."

"And?"

"They said I was not needed," she told him.

"And?"

"As I was leaving I heard them laughing at me," she whispered, "Saying I was primitive."

Anger filled his eyes, "Do you know who they are?"

"I do not know," Sha're told him, "They are right, I was watching the nurse and I felt so completely stupid."

"Sha're, you are a brilliant woman," Ferretti told her, "Since you've been here you have adapted brilliantly."

Sha're smiled, "Thank you."

x

"How do you feel Major?" Janet asked when she came to see him just after Sha're had left to meet Daniel for dinner.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me?" Ferretti asked.

"A funny patient," Janet said blandly, "I'll soon change that. Now, how do you feel?"

"I'm still pretty sore," he told her before frowning, "Doc, you've met Sha're right?"

"Yes," Janet smiled, "A wonderful young woman."

"Did you know your nurses completely humiliated her?" Ferretti asked harshly.

Janet looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Ferretti quickly told her what Sha're had told him pleased that the doctor's eyes blazed with anger.

"Who?" she demanded.

"She wouldn't tell me," Ferretti sighed.

"If I find out I'll make sure they realise just what a mistake that was," Janet replied.

Ferretti smiled as the doctor left, he liked her.

x

It was two days later, Sha're was continuing her visits to see Ferretti happy to have someone to talk to who actually had time to spend with her. Ferretti loved her company, she was intelligent and sweet and curious about everything to do with the world she was now living on.

"Hey," Daniel appeared from behind Sha're gently kissing her cheek.

"Dan'iel," Sha're laughed.

"I'm here to steal you," Daniel told her, "If you don't mind Ferretti?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ferretti laughed back, "I'll see you tomorrow Sha're?"

"Of course," she smiled giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before taking her husband's hand.

Sha're noticed the smile on Daniel's face as they moved through the corridors, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Daniel grinned.

"Dan'iel?" she cried as he pulled her into the elevator.

With no one else in the elevator Daniel pulled her into his arms, Sha're sighed softly as they kissed.

"Where are we going Dan'iel?" Sha're asked again as they parted.

Daniel kissed the tip of her nose, "All in good time."

As soon as the elevator doors opened Sha're was surprised as Daniel covered her eyes, "Just walk, I'll keep you right."

Shaking her head at her husband's bizarre behaviour Sha're kept walking suddenly feeling a breeze and shivering slightly.

"Surprise," Daniel whispered as he removed his hand from her eyes making Sha're gasp.

"I am allowed outside?" Sha're asked as she stared around at the world of her husband.

"Dr Fraiser signed the paperwork today," Daniel told her, "And Jack's letting us stay at his place until we can find a home of our own."

Sha're hugged him tightly before smiling as Jack appeared beside them.

"Are you ready to see more of Earth?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Yes," she laughed holding Daniel's hand tightly feeling hopeful once more about her new home.


	3. Learning Curve

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for beating.

I'm glad so many people liked this and I will try to get some more up soon as I have several ideas but as you know my attention span equals that of a distracted goldfish.

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Dr Janet Fraiser knocked smartly on the door and waited until she was called to enter.

"Yes Doctor," Hammond asked.

"It's about Sha're," Janet got straight to the point, "I know she's from a completely different world and there is an enormous gap within her education. However I have watched her over the past few days and I know she would be excellent as a doctor."

Hammond looked at her amazed, "Do you really believe so?"

Janet nodded, "Sha're has an amazing ability to learn rapidly. She is compassionate but can take control of a situation if need be. All she needs is the confidence to do so."

"Well I am more than happy for her to learn," Hammond said he'd been worried about the young Abydonian woman, "If you can convince her."

Janet smiled, "I think I can."

x

Sha're could hear Daniel moving around as she tried to go back to sleep. She felt Daniel kiss her forehead before leaving her alone and she opened her eyes once the room was empty.

She still felt uncomfortable here on Earth despite Daniel's efforts; this world was daunting and exceedingly cold. She hated that she was not allowed to stay out of the base unless someone else was with her. This was their third day off of the base and Daniel had told her he was going to take her shopping to get clothes and things for herself.

As much as she was fascinated by this world she was afraid. She was afraid of being different to the people here, she was afraid she would never understand this place and most of all she was afraid she would let Daniel down.

The door opened again and she watched her husband walk in. Seeing she was awake Daniel climbed onto the bed crawling over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning," he murmured giving her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning my Dan'iel," Sha're whispered back.

Daniel sighed knowing she was unhappy here, "I'm sorry."

"Dan'iel," she started but he placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"I know this place is so different from Abydos and I wish I could fix things with a few words but I can't," he told her.

"We cannot return to Abydos until we find Skaara," she sighed, "I understand this Dan'iel; I just wish I could find something to do."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her tightly snuggling into her neck, "You will darling, we will find something for you and when we find Skaara we will go home."

Sha're nodded relaxing in the warmth of her husband's embrace.

"Come on," Daniel pulled her up, "Let's go get breakfast then we'll go and I'll introduce you to shopping. Sam's going to meet us since she has more idea about this than me."

x

Daniel leaned back against the chair waiting for his wife to finish trying on the dozen of outfits she had picked. He was beginning to think that coming with her was a bad idea; he was bored so totally and utterly bored.

"Dan'iel," Sha're called stepping out of the dressing room wearing a soft blue denim dress, "What do you think?"

"You look great," he grinned standing up to face her.

Sha're rolled her eyes at him, "I was wearing this the last time I came out, if you are not enjoying yourself go and do something else. Sam and I shall join up with you later."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Sha're kissed him quickly, "Go away."

With that she disappeared back into the changing rooms and Daniel smiled, she was going to be fine.

* * *

Sha're stood nervously interlacing her fingers watching as Daniel walked up the ramp towards the _Chappa-aii_, Stargate, she reminded herself.

This was SG1's first official mission and she didn't know how to feel. She knew he was going to be looking for Skaara but she also knew that it was dangerous on the other side, she could lose him as fast as she'd found him.

"Sha're," Hammond smiled as soon as the Gate had shut down, "Can I speak to you?"

"Of course," she smiled back walking with him up to his office; she took the seat across from him and waited.

"Dr Fraiser and I have been talking recently," he started, "And I know how you have been feeling that you have nothing to do around here."

Sha're nodded slightly not knowing what to say.

"She feels and I agree with her that you would make an excellent doctor," Hammond continued.

Sha're looked at him surprised, "But I do not have any schooling."

"You are however extremely intelligent Sha're," Hammond reminded her, "And in the past few weeks you have proven this over and over."

Sha're smiled feeling an amazing self confidence that she hadn't had since she'd arrived here, "I will need to speak to Dan'iel first."

"Of course," Hammond smiled, "But Dr Frasier wants you to help her today and until SG1 returns. If you have no objections?"

Sha're grinned, "Of course not. I shall see you later sir," with that she hurried out.

Janet looked up and saw Sha're enter the infirmary, her first stop as always was to see Ferretti who was by now getting anxious to get out of there. Once she had spent a few moments with him Sha're turned and headed to Janet's office.

"Morning Sha're," Janet greeted her, "Did General Hammond talk to you?"

"Yes," the young woman nodded.

"And are you interested?" Janet asked with a smile.

"I need to discuss it with Dan'iel first," Sha're answered.

Janet stopped herself pushing, knowing that the heritage of the girl before her meant her husband made most decisions for her. Instead she stood up and grabbed the files from her desk.

"Well, I want your help today," Janet told her, "Come on."

x

Sha're grinned when Daniel walked down the ramp three days later, he grinned back at her handing over his pack to the waiting airman before catching her round the waist and quickly kissing her hello. She listened as the members of SG1 talked about their mission while they all headed towards the infirmary keeping her arm around her husband's waist.

"Were you okay?" he whispered to her when he took his seat on a bed to wait.

Sha're nodded resting her head against his shoulder, "I stayed on the base and helped here."

"The infirmary?" Daniel looked amazed, "That's good."

She nodded wanting to talk to him but not here, "And your…mission?"

Daniel grimaced, "Let's just say Jack and I disagree about quite a lot of things."

Sha're giggled at his wry expression before moving away as Janet started her examination.

x

Sha're sat on the bed in the VIP room she had been using while he was off world, Daniel was changing getting ready for them to go out for dinner.

"Dan'iel," she said breaking the silence.

"Yes love," he answered dropping onto the bed beside her.

"I need to discuss something with you," she hesitated, but seeing Daniel's worried look she squeezed his hand, "It is nothing bad Dan'iel. General Hammond and Dr Fraiser have asked if I wish to train to become a doctor."

Daniel stared at her, "Really?"

"I told them that I must ask you," Sha're told him.

"You don't need to ask me," he reminded her, "You just wanted to stall," at her blush he pulled her close, "You know how fantastic you would be at this but because of everything that's happened lately…"

"Do you think I should do this?" Sha're asked cutting him off.

Daniel looked at her pointedly, "Do you want to do this?"

After a few seconds she nodded, "Yes. Dan'iel I have always wanted to be able to help people like a healer but as Chief Elder's Daughter I was not able to."

"Then I will support you," he told her before grinning, "And there will be two Dr Jackson's here."

Sha're laughed and hugged him tightly, "We should go or Jack will get…cranky."

"It's his usual state," Daniel muttered grumpily but smiled as he took Sha're's hand, "But I'm looking forward to you learning about eating out."

* * *

Sha're frowned as she saw Sam being brought in, another victim of this strange illness that was taking a hold of the base. Not long after that Jack was brought in, he was fighting and clawing at the men who were doing their best to hold him until Janet could sedate him. One of the men mentioned that Jack had attacked Daniel and Sha're instantly turned to Janet worry in her eyes.

"Go and check on him," Janet told her, "But come back as soon as possible. I need all the hands I can get."  
Sha're nodded her thanks before heading through the corridors to find her husband. She rubbed her hand against the back of her neck, she was feeling hot and uncomfortable but knew she had to find Daniel then return to the infirmary to help.

She was sure he would be in the small room he had been using as an office since they had arrived and moving closer she sighed softly as she could smell her husband. His scent filled the air around her and she started moving faster trying to find him, entering the small room she found him sitting looking worried rubbing his jaw slightly from where Jack had struck him.

"Dan'iel," she breathed stepping closer to him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine honey," he smiled seeing her slipping his arms around her waist, "Is Jack okay?"

Sha're nodded leaning in and gently kissing his neck, Daniel moaned softly pulling her closer. She responded climbing into his lap kissing him forcefully.

"Sha're," Daniel managed to murmur, "There's a crisis going on, we shouldn't…" he was cut off as she kissed him again which crumbled any resolve he had.

x

Daniel fixed himself exceedingly pleased that this room didn't have any security cameras after what he and his wife had just done. He knew it wasn't the ideal time for that but the need to be with each other was overwhelming.

"Sha're," he turned to her to find her lying on the floor staring in horror as he discovered she was afflicted with the same disease as the others, "No," he gasped falling down beside her gathering her in his arms as she started to kiss his neck again.

With a sigh he picked her up and started for the infirmary, he was even more afraid now. First Sam, then Jack and now his beloved Sha're were all victims of this stupid disease that they had no idea how to stop.

"Dr Jackson," Janet started before frowning as she saw Sha're, "Put her here."

As Daniel tried to place his wife on the waiting gurney she held onto him her nails digging into his neck as she tried to stay in his arms. Finally Janet had to get some of the other nurses to help detach Sha're from her husband. The Abydonian struggled against the bonds holding her to the gurney until the sedative Janet administered took effect.

Daniel wrapped his arms around his body staring at his wife's unconscious body, "Any more ideas on what this is?" he asked Janet as she stood beside him.

"We're working on it Dr Jackson," Janet told him a sigh in her voice, "And we will find the cure."

* * *

"General please allow me to go with them," Sha're pleaded, ever since she'd recovered and discovered Daniel was missing she'd been unable to relax, "If he has contracted this disease I can help."

"How?" Hammond demanded, "If he's now one of the 'Touched' his mind will be like one of the primitives."

"I know that," Sha're replied, "However, I will be able to reach him."

"Are you sure Sha're?" Jack interrupted, "Are you sure he'll know you?"

"Yes."

Jack looked at her, "How?"

Sha're looked at him her dark brown eyes filled with determination, "Because I knew him."

Hammond glanced at Jack quickly who shrugged, "Very well Sha're but you are to obey every order Colonel O'Neill gives."

"Of course," the young woman sighed relieved to be allowed.

"Then get ready," the General told them catching the young woman before she left, "Sha're, I meant it. Do everything Jack tells you."

"I promise," she nodded before leaving.

x

"Okay," Jack said, "Teal'c stay with Sha're. You two stick to each other like glue."

"Like what?" they both asked.

"Never mind," Jack rolled his eyes, "Just don't let her out of your sight Teal'c. We go in and find Daniel."

As the Gate opened Sam turned to her CO, "Are we really going to inoculate all of the Touched?"

"Only those who get in the way of us finding Daniel," Jack told her before marching up the ramp.

As they exited the Stargate on the planet they walked through the dense forest looking for the Touched hoping they would find their missing member. It didn't take them long; they found Daniel with Melosha whom he had tried to save when he was abducted.

"Oh Danny," Jack said watching his friend, "Are you in trouble with the wife."

Sha're frowned at him before focussing on her husband, "Dan'iel," she called.

At her voice he turned ignoring the woman beside him his entire focus on Sha're as she crouched slightly.

"Come to me Dan'iel," she coaxed, "My Dan'iel come back to me."

He pushed Melosha away moving slowly to his wife, Sha're kept herself as composed as possible as the change in him scared her but as he reached her she gently touched his cheek. He growled deep in his throat pressing his face to her neck breathing in her scent deeply.

"Carter now," Jack ordered knowing if they didn't sedate Daniel now Sha're would end up on the ground.

As Sam sedated Daniel Sha're held him looking up at Jack with large sad eyes. Teal'c lifted Daniel and they headed to the light side of the planet.

x

Daniel felt like his whole head was about to explode, he could hear a voice and recognised it instantly.

"Jack?" he groaned wincing at the bright light that sliced through his eyes.

"There's our boy," Jack's voice intruded his consciousness again as someone handed him his glasses.

Putting them on relief filled him to find Sha're sitting at his side relief filling her eyes, he sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sha're gave his cheek a gentle kiss before helping him to a stand and they moved to join the others.

x

As Jack and Sam explained everything to the leaders of the planet Sha're stuck close to her husband finding that Teal'c stayed with them also. Sha're rarely spent any time around the former First Prime but the walk to and from the Gate gave her time to notice him. At one point Daniel stumbled and it was Teal'c who kept him up, Sha're nodded her thanks to the Jaffa realising that he was able to go unnoticed when he wished intriguing her.

They arrived back on Earth and Janet instantly had Daniel sent to the infirmary. Sha're stayed with him the fear of losing him hadn't dissipated yet so she sat at his side watching Janet as she worked.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked her softly his hand coming to play with her hair.

"Now that you are here again," Sha're stood and leaned over to kiss her husband's forehead, "I am perfect."

Daniel smiled, "I've been thinking, we've been relying on other kindness for too long. We should find somewhere of our own."

"I…" Sha're hesitated knowing that getting a home of their own would admit that they would not be going back to Abydos for a long time, "I would like that."

"Good," he sighed, "Oh, it's been one of those days."

"Then rest Dan'iel," Sha're whispered kissing his forehead again, "I shall go and get some food my love. Then hopefully Janet shall let you out of here."

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes to rest, Sha're waited until he was asleep before she started for the commissary. However as she headed there she suddenly stopped and changed direction, once she had reached her destination she hesitated momentarily before knocking.

"Enter," Teal'c's deep voice called.

Sha're slowly entered the room finding the Jaffa sitting surrounded by his candles, "Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not," Teal'c stood offering her a seat.

"No thank you," she said, "I was wondering if you wished to join me for something to eat."

Surprise covered Teal'c's face for a moment before his face regained its impassive expression, "That would be agreeable."

They walked together through the base in silence, the two aliens to the world alien to each other as well. Once they had sat down with their own meals Sha're managed to finally ask what had been bothering her.

"Teal'c," she said softly, "How did you do it? Leave your world and everyone you know?"

Teal'c looked at her confused, "You have also done this."

"No," she disagreed, "Dan'iel is here. I have him to help me discover this world, you have no one."

"That is not true," Teal'c replied, "I have O'Neill to show me, I have Samantha Carter and I also have Daniel Jackson. All three are showing me different aspects of this world. I am not alone."

Sha're nodded, "I feel we should spend more time together and help one another. We are both from other worlds; we both have left our family to come here."

Teal'c nodded, "I agree. We can help one another."

Sha're smiled at him feeling much better about everything. She had made friends here, she had a new purpose and she and Daniel would find a home soon. As she finished her meal she reflected that there was just one thing missing.


	4. Outside influences

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I didn't intend for this to become so an AU of Season One but after I wrote the first one I kept getting ideas and I have a slight outline now.

Warnings:- Mentions of Rape.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sha're was happier here on Earth now but there was one thing that had been bothering her for a long time. And it had bothered her since long before coming to this planet.

Sha're wanted a child, and not because her society dictated that she should but because she wanted to be able to pass on all she knew to her own little girl.

Sha're's own mother had died when she was very young and it meant Kasuf had taught her. Occasionally her aunts would teach her some things that her mother should have but to Sha're it was not really a substitute.

She walked along the corridors of the SGC towards the infirmary having finally managed to pluck up the courage to talk to someone about her worries. Daniel and the team were being put through tests to see how Gate travel affected them over the next few days so they were on the base for the day. He had something interesting sent to him which she knew she'd have to drag him away from later.

"Sha're," Janet smiled when she entered the infirmary, "I'm surprised to see you here. Is something wrong?"

"No," Sha're answered before frowning, "Yes…well not really wrong…"

"Alright," Janet cut her off leading her into the office and sitting her down, "I've got to know you pretty well over the past few months and I can tell when something is wrong. So you can either tell me now or I'm going to keep on at you about it until you do tell me."

Sha're looked a little embarrassed, "Whatever I tell you, you are not allowed to disclose am I correct?"

Janet nodded, "You can tell me anything you want and I'm not allowed to tell anyone, not even Daniel."

Relieved Sha're took a deep breath, "Can you tell me why I have not had a child yet?"

Janet looked a little confused, "I didn't know you were trying."

"Almost since we married," Sha're explained shyly, "Dan'iel and I both want a child but no matter how hard we try I never…Is there something wrong with me?"

At her worried look Janet took the younger woman's hand, "I very much doubt it. You're young and healthy Sha're and it's possibly just bad luck. Is Daniel as worried about this as you are?"

Sha're blushed slightly, "He has not spoken of children since we arrived here."

"Well I suggest that you see what happens over the next few months," Janet told her, "And if you're still worried I'll do some tests. Getting stressed is not going to help."

"Thank you," Sha're smiled feeling better for having talked to her friend.

* * *

Sha're loved her husband but there were times, like now, where she could happily strangle him. He had disappeared and nobody knew where he was, not even her.

Daniel, she discovered early in their marriage had a tendency to lose track of time when he was engrossed in studying, and if he had to go somewhere to look at something he would without telling anyone. Abydos could be very dangerous to someone who did not know it and Sha're worried about him when he did this. The fight had erupted when he had disappeared to check something in the caves when a sandstorm had broken out meaning he had to stay there.

When he arrived back at their home Sha're sick with worry snapped at him, he snapped back and soon they had both stormed away not wanting to speak to each other at all.

Skaara in the end had to play peacemaker as they were both as stubborn as each other and refused to talk. Sha're explained that she feared for his safety when he went wandering as well as fearing he would leave her and return to Earth.

This was the first time Daniel realised that he was no longer on his own, that he had somebody in the world who cared and worried about him, making him promise he would let her know whenever he went somewhere outside of Nagada.

Now it looked like he didn't believe that promise meant anything. Since she'd been to talk to Janet earlier both Jack and Hammond had come looking for her husband, and now she had discovered he had left the mountain without even telling her.

Daniel's ability to disappear had been the cause of their first real fight and she was sure it would be the cause of their next one.

She heard a noise behind her as she read and Sha're turned her lips pursed in anger as she looked at her husband, "Where have you been?"

Daniel looked contrite and crouched in front of her, "I'm sorry honey but I had to go see someone without anyone knowing I was doing it."

"So I am just anyone?" Sha're crossed her arms.

Daniel groaned, "I didn't mean it like that. I know you wouldn't want to lie to Hammond so it was easier…" he trailed off with a sigh, "I'm sorry. Will you talk to me long enough so I can introduce you to someone?"

With an annoyed sigh she stood up and walked at his side pulling her hand away when he moved to take it. She would forgive him but not until he'd grovelled for a while.

x

Catherine smiled as Jack told her some stories about things they'd done over the past few months when she heard Daniel's voice again coming closer. She'd been so shocked when he'd appeared in her house after being told he'd stayed on Abydos, turning to see him enter with his reason for leaving Earth.

"Catherine," Daniel grinned at her, "I'd like you to meet my wife Sha're."

The old woman smiled at the beautiful woman who looked quite surprised at this introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Catherine said to Sha're, "So you're the one who stole his heart?"

Sha're blushed slightly, "You are the one who sent him to us, Dan'iel has spoken of you often but I never thought we would actually meet."

"Well, I doubt we would have if this hadn't come up," Catherine grimaced.

"What?" Sha're turned to Daniel, "What are you not telling me?"

Daniel frowned, "We've got a mission."

Sha're rolled her eyes slightly but decided not to bother saying anything. Instead she took a seat saving her annoyance for later when she and her husband were alone.

x

Sha're stood in the control room with Hammond waiting for SG1 to return. However they were later than he expected and she was beginning to worry.

"Sha're," Hammond interrupted her musings, "I have some things to talk to you about later. Once they're back come and see me."

"Of course," she smiled, Hammond always reminded her of her father and she hoped one day they would meet just so she could see them together.

Finally the Gate dialled and they entered the Gateroom to greet the team plus Catherine and hopefully Ernest Littlefield. Catherine appeared first with an old man Sha're assumed was Ernest especially the way Catherine was holding his hand next Sam and Teal'c arrived but no Daniel or Jack.

Sha're watched in horror as the wormhole started to fluctuate yet still her husband and friend hadn't arrived back. Fear settled in her stomach but just as it was about to take control of her two figures fell out of the event horizon just before the Gate shut down.

"Dan'iel," she gasped catching him in a tight embrace, "I thought you were not coming back."

Daniel gave a soft sigh before looking at her sadly, "Come on. I have to get to the infirmary."

Sha're was worried as her husband was almost completely silent on the walk from the Gateroom to the infirmary. He seemed preoccupied and his arm was tightly wrapped around her waist keeping her with him at all times.

"What is wrong my Dan'iel?" Sha're asked softly as he sat on the bed in the infirmary waiting for Janet.

"I wanted to stay there," he whispered, "I was willing to stay there to be able to keep the knowledge we found there, can you forgive me?"

Sha're felt a shiver run along her spine as he explained everything to her but as he reached the end of the story she smiled.

"Dan'iel, you believed you would have been able to unearth the Gate again," Sha're told him, "Correct?"

"Of course," Daniel replied quickly, "I wanted to be able to learn everything to keep the knowledge but I could never stay away from you for long."

Sha're smiled, "Then that I forgive you for. We still have to discuss earlier."

Daniel laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Thank you. And I promise I'll make it up to you."

* * *

Sha're giggled as Daniel pulled her into the room and kissed her.

"Knock it off you two," Jack yelled from the kitchen just across from them, "There are other people here."

Sha're laughed even more as Daniel blushed slightly, even after a year living in a communal society he was still self-conscious about showing her affection in front of other people. Jack's spare room was now just that as she and Daniel had moved into their new home just the week before. It was a small bungalow, but much larger than Sha're had ever expected. She loved it and as soon as Daniel was able to get all his things from the place they had been stored they would start decorating, placing their mark on their new home.

Just now though they were enjoying some what Jack called 'downtime' for the next week after the events of recent months. She still felt a cold shiver every time she remembered being told about Apophis killing them, though had been fascinated by hearing about the aliens who had saved them.

Almost losing Jack to the strange computer creatures had made her decide to get to know him better although that was taking some doing as he was such a private person. Daniel explained about Jack's son to her and Sha're had briefly met his wife when the clone of Jack was loose.

When Jack yelled at them to come and eat Sha're slipped onto Daniel's lap. It was only a few weeks ago when she'd had the first glimmer of real hope that they would one day save her brother when the team had found Thor's Hammer. Although they'd had to destroy it to save Teal'c, a choice Sha're did mostly agree with, it meant she knew that there were ways that the Goa'uld could be removed from her adored brother.

As they ate Sha're glanced over at the two newest members of the group receiving a grin back from Catherine. She'd been excited to meet the woman who had hired Daniel to open the Stargate and was ecstatic when the team had brought back the man Catherine loved yet had thought dead for so long.

x

"So Sha're," Catherine spoke up after dinner, "How's college?"

Thanks to Hammond Sha're had managed to sign up for several courses at the local college, she now spent most days there as opposed to stuck in the SGC.

"I am enjoying the classes I take," Sha're smiled at the older woman, "It is sometimes hard to understand everything but anything I do not know I write down so I can ask Dan'iel or Janet."

"Which isn't that much," Daniel grinned kissing his wife's cheek, he was so proud of how quick her mind was and the speed at which she was picking up everything this new world threw at her.

"What exactly are you doing at college?" Ernest asked her, he'd been intrigued by the fact Sha're was from another planet.

"I am taking classes so in the next few years I can start training to be a doctor," Sha're explained with a shy smile.

Ernest nodded, "That sounds excellent Sha're, especially considering you have only been on Earth for a few months."

* * *

Sha're found an empty seat in the library and spread her books out, Daniel had dropped her off before heading to the base, his mission would only last a few hours so he promised he'd be back in time to pick her up and go for dinner. She had an hour or so before her first class so had decided to study for a while. Now she had this Sha're had become more comfortable here on Earth although she did find that she was lonely during the day.

On Abydos she knew most people and she had friends who she had grown up with but here she knew no one, the worry of accidentally revealing something she shouldn't kept her from trying to get to know anyone.

Sha're glanced up at the clock from her book and realised she was going to be late for class, gathering up her things she headed for the lecture theatre. Looking around she couldn't see a seat and was surprised as a young woman who looked about her age waved her over.

"Hey there's a seat next to me," the woman smiled, she had short copper coloured hair, slightly tanned skin and grey-green eyes, she wore a pair of loose blue jeans and a dark purple sweater while a denim jacket hung over the back of her chair.

"Thank you," Sha're smiled sitting down.

"I'm Christine," the girl introduced herself.

"Sha're."

"Unusual name," Christine remarked, "But nice, I like it."

Sha're laughed, falling into silence as the lecture started. During the hour she occasionally glanced at Christine noticing that she was engrossed making notes quickly. A small hope that maybe she'd found someone to befriend flicked through her mind but before she could examine it much her attention was called back to learning.

x

"Are you going for lunch?" Christine asked as they were packing up their bags.

A little taken back Sha're nodded, "I do not have another class today but I have a test tomorrow."

"Same here," Christine grinned, "How about we grab some lunch then go to the library. We can study and quiz each other."

Sha're smiled and nodded, "That sounds good."

They walked together out of the lecture theatre and across the campus heading to the cafeteria.

"You're not from Colorado are you?" Christine asked as they finally found a seat, "No offence it's just your accent is…"

Sha're laughed, "No. I am from…" she hesitated for a few moments making sure she remembered the story concocted by Jack and Daniel, "Egypt. I came to America a few months ago."

"Why?" Christine asked intrigued as she ate her salad.

Sha're hoped she didn't mangle the story, "My husband is an archaeologist, he was working near my village and he was forced to seek shelter with us during a sandstorm. My father charged me with making sure our guest was alright and had everything he needed. Dan'iel and I spent all night talking. I fell in love with him very quickly."

"That's kinda sweet," Christine sighed with a grin.

"We married and I joined him working at the dig site," Sha're continued, "He was transferred back here and I came too," she shrugged, "There is not much more than that."

"You don't wear a ring," Christine noted making Sha're rub her ring finger slightly.

"We had no such custom in my home," she told her new friend.

Christine moved away from the subject and onto a new one.

x

Christine dropped her head onto the book in front of her, "I quit."

Sha're laughed, "You have done well."

"That's easy for you to say," Christine rolled her eyes; "You seem to have the book memorised."

Sha're flushed slightly at the compliment, "Just a few more questions," she said glancing at her watch, "Dan'iel shall be here soon."

"Can't wait to meet him," Christine grinned before taking a deep breath, "Okay, next question. Hit me."

Before Sha're could say anything she saw Jack enter the library he was looking around, confused Sha're waved him over standing to greet him freezing as she saw the expression on his face.

"Sha're…" he started stopping and licking his lips nervously.

Sha're looked around to see Sam and Teal'c behind him their faces as grim as Jack's, she backed away slightly.

"Sha're," Jack started again.

"Where is Dan'iel?" she demanded keeping back as though staying away would make whatever they'd come to say no longer true.

Christine sat frozen to her seat as Jack moved slowly to Sha're.

"Where is he?" Sha're whispered, already knowing the answer from the look in Jack's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sha're," Jack breathed, he moved quickly managing to catch her when she collapsed to the ground gasping for air, "Deep breaths Sha're, take deep breaths," he soothed rubbing her back.

"Sir," Sam spoke up, "We have her things."

"I'll let them know she won't be in class," Christine spoke up as she handed Sam the book of Sha're's she'd been using.

Teal'c nodded grimly, "Thank you."

With everything gathered Jack pulled Sha're to her feet helping her out to the car where she sat staring blankly while Jack rocked her.

* * *

"How is she?" Janet asked as she and Jack stood watching Sha're sitting alone in the corner of the garden.

"I don't know," Jack sighed, "She only eats when I make her, it took a lot to get her to even get up this morning for the service."

"We can't blame her," Janet said, "Daniel was the reason she came to Earth, without him here she has nothing to keep her here. She's lost and considering she refused to let us call Abydos she's alone."

Jack nodded looking over to see Sam and Teal'c arrive, "I better make sure everyone's fed and watered."

x

Sha're sat gently rubbing her finger where by the custom of this world a ring should sit to prove she was married but she had nothing. There was no hard evidence that he had loved her, she had nothing and it made her want to scream but she couldn't. She couldn't; it was not done for a Chief Elders Daughter to show such weakness and she would never disgrace her father nor her husband by acting like someone of lower stature.

Watching as people moved around Jack's house and garden she could catch small pieces of conversation, most about her love and she could hear how admired he was…had been.

Squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears she jumped as a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Sha're," Hammond said softly, "It's getting cold out here. Come back inside."

Without resistance she walked with him indoors discovering that a great deal of time must have passed since she had sat down, most people were gone and she noticed it was getting dark.

"Have you hurt yourself?" Hammond asked seeing the way she kept rubbing her finger.

Sha're looked up at him, "I do not have a ring."

Hammond looked a little confused, "No, you don't."

"People who marry here have rings," she continued, "To at least show their love existed. I have nothing."

"You don't have nothing," Hammond told her gently.

"I should get some rest," Sha're told him pulling away from the General and the others all watching her with concern.

"Of course," he nodded, "Just tell us if you need anything."

I need Dan'iel, Sha're thought but didn't voice this instead she simply nodded, "Thank you."

x

Sha're mechanically folded blankets in the infirmary knowing she was being kept busy until they decided what they should do about her. She had overheard them talking about sending her home to Abydos or even calling her father here but Jack reminded them that she didn't want this just now so she was instead spending her days helping in the infirmary while people tiptoed around her.

She heard the alarms sound announcing someone was opening the Stargate and hoped whoever it was they had no injuries, she needed peace just now. Silence reined for about half an hour before she could hear footsteps behind her. Knowing they would ignore her if she ignored them Sha're continued her work.

"Sha're," Daniel's voice called to her.

She dropped everything grabbing a hold of the bed wondering if she had somehow fallen asleep but the voice came again.

"Sha're," he whispered right behind her now, his hand sliding around her waist as he leaned his head against hers so she could feel his breath hot against her neck, "My beautiful Sha're."

"Dan'iel?" she turned staring at him in amazement, he was soaking wet and looked exhausted but he was real, "_You're alive_," she slipped into Abydonian, "_I thought I'd lost you forever, I thought_…"

Daniel pulled her into a tight embrace as she cried, "_I'm okay_," he whispered, "_I'm safe and I'm home._"

x

Daniel lay watching Sha're as she slept beside him, he'd been so tired he'd fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow but he was sure she'd stayed awake a good part of the night. He'd been worried about her when he realised that everyone back here thought him dead. Though his love for her was the only thing he had that managed to persuade Nem to let them go.

She'd clung to his hand as Janet checked him out, scolding him for letting an alien use a machine on him but occasionally kept kissing and touching him. It was nice actually.

Sha're sighed turning over and sliding her arm tight around his waist looking up at him, "You are here."

"Yeah," he kissed her, "See completely solid."

Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, "I need some more proof," she told him.

As their embrace deepened Daniel made a promise to himself to spoil her for the next few days.

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered later as they lay enjoying each others presence.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do something for me?"

Daniel grinned suggestively, "Anything you want."

"You are incorrigible," Sha're laughed for the first time in days, "I wanted…never mind it is silly."

"What is it?" Daniel asked a little confused.

"Never mind," Sha're shook her head resting against him again.

"Tell me," Daniel said before threatening, "Or I tickle it out of you."

Sha're gave a squeal of laughter as his fingers caught her under her ribs making her squirm away, "No Dan'iel."

"Then tell me," he laughed pinning her under him.

"When people marry here they exchange tokens," Sha're said, "I would like a token of some sort to show others I am married."

"You want a ring."

"I told you it was silly," Sha're told him.

"No," he shook his head, "It's not. I just thought you wouldn't want anything like that. Back on Abydos we didn't need anything."

"But this is not Abydos," Sha're reminded him.

Daniel smiled at her again, "Alright, considering I intend on not moving from this bed for the rest of the day, we can go and choose them tomorrow."

Sha're gave him an arch look, "You think you are lazing about while I do work."

"Let me rephrase that," Daniel smiled even more settling his body on hers, "_We're_ not leaving this bed."

* * *

Sha're picked up her phone as it started to buzz checking the message that had come through, frowning slightly confused. Why was Silar coming to collect her she wondered, before shrugging and returned to her studying. The days where she thought Daniel was dead had meant she'd missed a great deal but Christine had happily given her a copy of her notes so she was able to catch up.

"Mrs Jackson," a voice cut through her concentration made her realise it was much later than she thought.

"I apologise," she told Silar, "I did not…"

"You got caught working," Silar smiled, "Don't worry about it."

As they walked to his car she looked at him, "Why are you here to collect me?"

"Apparently there was some crisis at the base earlier," he explained, "They're staying behind to fix things and since I go this way Colonel O'Neill asked if I could collect you on my way in."

"It is very kind of you," Sha're smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Not a problem Ma'am," Silar grinned as he started the car.

As they headed to the base Sha're listened to the music and played happily with the gold band that adorned her finger. True to his word after a lazy day in bed they had went shopping for wedding rings. Daniel somehow knew a place that specialised in very unique pieces of jewellery, Sha're had picked rings that had a delicate pattern just around the edges leaving the centre of the band untouched. Inside their rings were engraved their names and the Abydonian symbol for eternity, while the symbols for Earth and Abydos were engraved on the centre of the band just touching.

Sha're knew that they must have cost a great deal of money but Daniel refused to let her know how much telling her only that it was worth it if she loved her ring.

Reaching the base Sha're noted the extra security and a chill ran down her spine, something was wrong.

x

Jack stood at the doorway of the room where Daniel was now huddled. It had taken a bit of time but when it hit him exactly what Hathor had done to him Daniel had slipped into shock. Not wanting to alarm Sha're until they knew more he had called Silar to pick her up on his way to the base now he was getting anxious as what to tell the young woman.

By the time she reached him though Sha're already knew. She pushed past Jack and ran into the room stopping when she came to the edge of the bed. Sha're turned to Jack.

"Go away," she told him sharply, "And I want the camera turned off."

"Sha're…" he started to protest but she cut him off.

"Jack, do as I say," Sha're snapped her dark eyes boring into him, "Go now."

With a sigh he nodded and went to disable the camera for her.

x

Sha're had listened to Janet explain feeling sick to her stomach as she found out about the Goa'uld violating her husband. She watched until the light disappeared from the camera meaning they were alone. Slowly she sat down on the bed beside him knowing she had to be gentle or she could lose him to this.

"Dan'iel," she whispered, "I am here. Look at me."

Slowly his head came up and she could see the tears filling his crystal blue eyes, without a word he moved and fell into her arms crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered over and over as Sha're held him.

His arms clamped around her holding onto her as though he was drowning, Sha're stroked his hair ignoring how tight he was holding her until it became painful.

"Dan'iel," she breathed touching his cheek, "Look at me."

Daniel slowly moved to face her looking wretched, the pain in his eyes made her ache for him.

"It was not your fault. I am going to take you home," Sha're told him, "Then I will help you through this. I promise."

Nervous that he would pull away from her Sha're moved to gently kiss his cheek. Daniel leaned into her before curling into a ball again as Sha're slipped out of the room her tears flowing along her cheeks.

* * *

Sha're had went to bed an hour ago but she couldn't sleep. Despite knowing Daniel needed some time alone for the moment she wanted to be able to comfort him. He didn't want to talk to her about it but he had cried for a while in her arms before telling her to get some rest.

Slipping out of bed Sha're went to the bedroom door and looked out into the living room to see her husband curled up on the couch, it amazed her how someone so tall could make himself so small.

Taking a deep breath she returned to the bedroom and removed the quilt from their bed carrying it into the living room, she sat on the opposite end from him allowing him space.

"I thought she was you," Daniel spoke up after several minutes of silence, "She had me in her control until she tried to kiss me, I said your name and she asked me who that was. Part of me thought I shouldn't be telling her but it slipped out that you were my wife, my love and the next thing I knew you were there. Janet said the stuff made us men aroused and I couldn't resist."

"Dan'iel," Sha're leaned slightly closer to him, "She tricked you. It was not your fault."

"I just feel…"

"I know," she whispered as he trailed off, "I know exactly how you feel," Sha're sighed knowing it was time to reveal a secret to him that she hoped he would never discover, "I have been where you are."

Daniel's head came up sharply, "What?"

Sha're licked her lips, "Many years ago before we met I was sent by my father to help another Elder whose wife was ill. I was to assist during the day and return home but a sandstorm blew up and I was forced to stay there."

Daniel stared at her unable to speak as she slid closer to him.

"I was not afraid as I had known this man most of my life," Sha're continued her voice soft but never wavering, "I woke during the night to find him on me."

"He raped you," Daniel's voice was filled with barely contained anger.

"That is the word, yes," Sha're felt him take her hand, "After, he said if I told my father it would shame him so I stayed silent. Father guessed something was wrong and never sent me back to them."

Daniel stared at her amazed at how calmly she was telling him this, "What happened? Did he ever come near you again?"

"Once, just after we had married," Sha're nodded, "He told me if I did not give myself to him he would tell you that I had not been pure when we wed."

Daniel felt sick, "And?"

Sha're suddenly smiled, "I was sorting weapons that day, so I took one making sure he knew it was loaded and pressed it to his stomach before sliding it lower. I told him if he dared come near me again I would fire upon him before warning him that if he dared tell you we would be burying him in several graves. I knew even after so short a time of being your wife how much you love me and how angered you would be by this."

Daniel smiled slightly, "I wish I had your strength."

Sha're reached out and gently cupped his cheek, "It takes time Dan'iel. I cried for days but I am stronger than that and one day you shall feel that too. Until then my husband I am here for you. Always."

Daniel sighed and rested his head against hers sliding them both to lie down on the couch. Sha're wrapped the quilt around them and they fell asleep holding onto each other.


	5. New Challenges

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This has spoilers from Hathor to Tin Man.

Enjoy

* * *

Sha're lay watching Daniel sleep.

He was back at work today after having some time off to deal with what had happened when Hathor had been on the base. He'd had nightmares for the past few weeks about it and Sha're wished she had some way to remove the memory from him but she couldn't. She had entertained thoughts during times like of this of how to kill the Goa'uld if she ever met it; every one of them was slow and extremely painful. Although he seemed to be the same there were differences. He didn't like the silence anymore, Sha're noticed that even when he was reading he had music or the television on. The biggest difference came last night. It was the first time they'd made love since Hathor had hurt him, and he asked her to talk to him during it so he was sure it was really her.

"Sha're," Daniel murmured as he woke up, "What time is it?"

"It is still early my love," she told him smiling as he cuddled closer to her, "We have some time before we need to go to the base."

"Good," he murmured.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Sha're asked worriedly.

Daniel gently kissed her, "I am. Thank you for being so patient Sha're, I don't know how I would have come through this without you."

Sha're smiled at him hugging him tightly until the alarm went off to tell them they needed to get up.

* * *

Sha're watched amazed as the team brought back the girl who she'd been told was going to die because of the Goa'uld. She had cried for the girl when SG1 had left taking her to a place hidden in the ground where the child would die alone and afraid.

"Dan'iel?" she asked as her husband came close enough, "What happened?"

Daniel let out a hiss of breath, "Sam worked out that Cassandra was far enough away from the Stargate and the bomb didn't go off. It disintegrated and she's going to be fine."

Sha're sighed in relief, "I am going to see her while you are at your debriefing."

Daniel nodded giving her a quick kiss before heading to the briefing room.

The little girl was sitting curled on the bed with Sam hugging her close, Sam smiled up at Sha're as she came closer.

"I wanted to see how Cassandra is," Sha're said softly, "And to see if she wants anything."

"Well if you could keep her company while I talk to the General," Sam said softly, "Cassie, I'll be right back and Sha're will be here okay?"

Cassandra nodded and let go of Sam who squeezed Sha're's hand as she took a seat beside the bed.

"Sam said you're not from Earth either," a small voice came from the bed.

Sha're smiled softly, "No, I am from Abydos. I came here with Dan'iel who is from Earth."

Cassandra bit her lip, "Is it nice here?"

"It is different," Sha're said, "So different from where I grew up but I like it. Dan'iel has taught me what I need to know."

"Can you teach me?" Cassandra whispered, "I'm so afraid. I want to go home."

As the girl started to cry Sha're wrapped her arms around Cassandra's shaking form rocking her softly. After a few moments as Cassandra started to calm down Sha're began to sing an Abydonian lullaby to her, feeling the girl fall asleep Sha're rested her back against the pillows and covered her with a sheet. A thought entered her mind and the moment Sam returned Sha're headed to speak to Daniel.

x

"Hi honey," Daniel smiled as she entered his new office, "What's up?"

Sha're leaned down and gently kissed him before taking the spare seat, "I needed to speak to you about something."

"Sure, whatever you want," he took her hand his thumb gently stroking the back of it.

Sha're glanced down at their hands before looking up at him, "Do you still want a child?"

"Of course I do," Daniel answered with a smile before looking at her hopefully, "Are you pregnant?"

"No," she sighed, "But there is someone who needs a family and I thought that perhaps we could give her that."

Daniel stared at her as he realised what Sha're was saying, "You want us to adopt Cassandra?"

"Yes," she replied swallowing hard, "You were once in her position, surely you understand why I feel…" she was cut off as Daniel kissed her.

"I didn't know if you would want a child that wasn't ours," he whispered, "I was going to find some way to bring it up. We'll have to talk to the General about it before we say anything to Cassie."

Sha're smiled at him wiping away the small tear that had formed in his eye, "This does not mean I no longer want a child of our own."

Daniel laughed and hugged her close gently kissing her ear, "We'll keep trying I promise."

x

Cassandra looked confused as she sat in the briefing room with Sam waiting for the General to arrive.

"What's going on?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," Sam confessed, "but I think we're about to find out."

Cassandra looked over as Hammond entered followed by Daniel and Sha're. They all took a seat Daniel and Sha're sat their hands locked facing Sam and Cassandra.

"General," Sam asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Hammond told her before turning to the girl, "Cassandra, you know we have been looking for someone for you to live with here on Earth?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Well Daniel and Sha're would like it if you lived with them," he finished.

"Really?" Sam asked staring at her friends who nodded.

"Cassandra," Daniel started, "We understand if you don't want to and we know we can't replace your parents, trust me on this but we want to give you a home if that's what you want."

A small smile appeared on Cassandra's face, "And I can still see Sam?"

Daniel laughed, "I doubt we could keep her away from you."

"Then I'd like to stay with you," Cassandra said softly.

Sha're gave a soft cry of happiness moving to Cassandra and enfolding her in her arms before looking into the little girl's eyes, "I do not want to replace your mother but I am here for you no matter what."

"We both are," Daniel joined them.

Hammond smiled at Sam, "Well, I think we should let them have some time alone."

x

Cassandra stood in the doorway to her new room staring at the four white walls and the bed shoved in one corner.

"Are you going inside today?" Daniel asked from behind her.

The girl wandered in and looked around as Daniel took a seat on the bed.

"Tomorrow we'll go get some things for you," Daniel told her, "You can pick the colour you want the room to be, pictures, toys and clothes. Though Sha're will help you more with that than me."

"Why are you doing this?" Cassandra asked him.

Daniel gave a small smile and patted the bed next to him, "Come here," he waited until she was sitting beside him, "When I was eight my parents were killed. I had never been to America before; I was lost and alone in a world I had no idea about. I ended up being moved about from home to home until I was old enough to be out on my own. I understand how you're feeling Cassie and so does Sha're. She lost her mother when she was very young so we're both here to talk to about anything."

Cassandra hugged him tightly, "Thank you Daniel."

Daniel smiled hugging her back feeling like a father.

x

Cassandra sat eating dinner with her new family a few nights later; she was trying her best to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible. She liked Daniel and Sha're and wanted to make sure they wouldn't regret giving her a home. So she did everything she could to be helpful and went to her room early so they could be together without her intruding.

Once she'd finished eating Cassandra carefully picked up her plate to put it next to the sink. A loud thump from outside made her jump and the plate went crashing to the floor, she looked over at the table fear filling her eyes before she darted away.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she disappeared into her room.

Curling up on the bed Cassandra bit her lip, she'd ruined this.

x

Sha're looked confused as Cassandra scrambled out of the room, "What was that all about?"

Daniel chewed his lip for a second, "I have an idea."

"I should go…"

Daniel caught her arm, "Let me. I'm pretty sure that I know what's going on."

"Are you sure?" Sha're asked softly placing her hand on his.

Daniel leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Trust me," he told her before heading after his 'daughter'.

Gently he knocked on the door, "Cassie. Can I come in?"

"Sure," the quiet reply came from inside.

He opened the door to find the girl sitting worriedly on the bed, her eyes wide with worry.

"You know we weren't upset by you dropping the plate," Daniel told her sitting on the bed beside her.

"Really?" Cassandra whispered.

Daniel smiled, "Of course not," he reached out and pulled her into a hug, "This is your home kiddo. You shouldn't be afraid to do what you want…within reason," he added with a smile.

"I do," she said with a shrug.

"No, you hide away," Daniel told her, "I know. I used to do the same whenever I moved into a new home."

Cassandra looked up at him, "I just don't want to be a nuisance."

"You're not," Daniel assured her, "Sha're and I love having you here but we want you to be happy. Cassie, you don't have to go to your room early at night. We want you to spend time with us."

"Are you sure?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

Daniel grinned, "Yeah. Look Sha're and I are going to watch a movie. Coming?"

She was about to ask if he was sure but instead she just nodded. Daniel grinned and picked her up turning her upside down for a few seconds before dropping her back on the bed.

"Come on," he laughed pulling her into the lounge.

Sha're was already there smiling as Daniel took his seat beside her and Cassandra sat on her other side. Once the movie started Sha're cuddled back against her husband, smiling as Cassandra started to move closer to her. By the end of the movie Cassandra was fast asleep against Sha're who gently stroked the girl's hair soothing as Cassandra occasionally murmured in her sleep.

"Looks like she's getting used to us," Daniel whispered.

Sha're turned to him and smiled, "I was worried that she would not take to us. Your talk with her must have been something wonderful."

"I was in her position several times," Daniel reminded her, "I knew how she was feeling. Things will get better from now on in I think."

* * *

Sha're sat by Daniel's bedside worried. She'd let out a cry of horror when he came flying out of the wormhole and hit the ramp. Cassie sat beside her and rested her head against Sha're's arm.

"He should wake up soon," Sha're assured the girl hoping she was right.

Cassie nodded continuing to hug Sha're's arm looking up hopefully as Daniel groaned softly.

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered gently placing her hand on Daniel's forehead, "It is alright my love. I know you hurt. You were thrown out of the Stargate at a high velocity."

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c?" Daniel mumbled worriedly.

"Teal'c is here and safe," Sha're assured him before taking a breath, "But Jack and Sam did not follow."

"Yes they did," he moaned, "I know they did."

Sha're motioned Cassie to go and find Janet as she tried to soothe her husband, "You need to rest Dan'iel. You hurt your head badly."

Sha're leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss smiling as he held onto her for a few moments.

x

Daniel rubbed his forehead as he stared at the glass of water before looking back at the Stargate. It had started to shudder and he knew he was missing something, something so important but he just couldn't grab onto it.

"Dan'iel," his wife's voice interrupted his musings.

"What?" he didn't even turn to look at her.

"Dan'iel," she snapped grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her, "You need to rest."

"I can't just now," he brushed her off, "I'm missing something important."

"You are making yourself ill," Sha're told him angrily, "You have barely recovered…"

"And Jack and Sam will be dead if we don't find them," Daniel snapped at her, "I need to keep working on this."

"If you do not agree to rest Dan'iel, I shall have to call Janet," Sha're threatened.

"Call," Daniel murmured his eyes lighting up before to Sha're's complete surprise he grabbed and kissed her, "You're a genius love."

"I do not understand," Sha're called as he started to run.

"They're here," Daniel called back before he disappeared.

x

Sha're smiled as Jack complained continuously about not being allowed out of the infirmary. Sam was sitting fully dressed on the bed next to him as Daniel lounged in a chair between them. They had been so lucky that they'd managed to rescue them, any later and…Sha're shuddered at the thought instead watching Jack play act to his friends. Teal'c entered bringing cups of coffee for all but Jack who started to complain again.

"You know you are not allowed any," Sha're said as she joined them taking a seat on her husband's lap, "So stop complaining or you will be left on your own."

Jack pouted before he smiled at her, "Yes Ma'am."

Sha're nodded before turning, "How are you Sam?"

"Warm finally," the other woman smiled, "I have never been so pleased to see anyone in my entire life as I was when I saw them."

Sha're laughed, "Yes, they do not usually make people feel that way."

"Hey," Jack and Daniel cried together indignantly as Teal'c looked annoyed making both women laugh even more.

Sha're checked her watch and jumped up, "I have to go," she leaned over Daniel and kissed him, "You shall pick up Cassie?"

"Sure," he grinned up at her stealing another kiss before she disappeared from the infirmary.

x

Sha're walked through the corridors of the SGC thinking about how different her life had become. She had passed all her classes for the college to her delight, meaning she and Cassandra would be attending school at the same time. Her next priority was to learn how to drive; it was getting annoying that she had to rely on others to get from one place to another like now.

She was meeting Christine for lunch. Sha're was determined not to let this friendship be neglected during the holidays especially as Christine was the one person she knew outside of the SGC. She had been so happy that Silar's daughter Martina was the same age as Cassie and the two girls had rapidly become friends especially as they would be attending the same school.

Sha're stopped off in Daniel's office to collect her bag and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the computer screen. She even looked different from when she'd been on Abydos, from her hair to the way she was dressed. Her father would probably have a fit seeing her wear something like this, the top was quite low cut and the jeans tight though she knew for a fact Daniel loved her wearing this. With a slight smile Sha're left the office, she was happy here.

* * *

"Sha're," Daniel whispered as she stayed back with Janet.

She'd seen what Jack's blood had been like, she saw the inside of his arm and she knew Daniel would have the same thing.

"Who are you?" she demanded shakily.

"Honey, it's me," Daniel frowned, his blue eyes filled with hurt.

"You are not my husband," Sha're said.

"Sha're," Daniel caught her wrist to pull her over, "Look at me."

"Let me go," she told him.

"Let her go," Janet tried to pull Sha're away from him.

"Sha're," Daniel implored tightening his grip, he released her as he heard a snap and Sha're screamed in pain, Jack pulled him back as Janet checked Sha're who was cradling her wrist close to her chest tears in her eyes.

Daniel let himself get dragged away from the room his eyes staying on his wife as she slid to the ground in pain.

x

Sha're paced Hammond's office, her wrist now strapped by Janet as she listened to the ideas being passed around the room.

"I do not believe they are actually any threat to us," Sha're spoke up.

"Sha're," Hammond turned to her, "Your wrist was snapped in two by someone wearing your husband's face."

"General, he was as surprised as we all were," Sha're reminded him, "As were all the others especially when they saw what was in Jack's arm. I believe that they had no idea that they are no longer themselves."

"She is right," Janet said, "Sir, the look in their eyes was shock."

"So what do you suggest?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know," Janet sighed, "They're not human anymore, so my questions are how did that happen to them and what happened to their bodies?"

Sha're shivered, the second question was something she didn't want to think about.

"Sir," Hammond was called.

He listened to the guard before turning to the woman, "Something's wrong with them."

It became a blur to Sha're as one moment she was discussing the problem and the next the four members of SG1 were pushed through the Gate as they succumbed to something that no one understood.

Sha're hugged herself as she worried she would never see Daniel again.

x

Daniel waited for the Gate to open staring at the copy of him who was looking a little guilty.

"Tell Sha're," his copy said very softly, "Tell her I'm sorry."

Daniel frowned, "Sorry for what?"

"Um…you'll know when you see her," his double replied.

"Daniel," Jack called.

"Bye," the double gave Daniel a wave as the original walked through the Stargate completely confused.

Daniel was relieved when they stepped out into the SGC before being shocked that weapons were instantly pointed at them.

"It's us General," Jack sighed rubbing his eyes, "I guess Fraiser wants to poke us and suck our blood."

Hammond nodded motioning them to leave.

Daniel stopped at the leader of the base, "Where's Sha're?"

"In the infirmary with Dr Frasier," Hammond replied, "She was shaken by what happened."

"She's not alone," Daniel murmured heading after his team.

x

Sha're paced the infirmary waiting for something to happen. She wanted Daniel back home, safe and with his friends but it wasn't happening fast enough. Finally she heard Jack's voice coming along the hall and the knot in her stomach loosened.

She kept back as SG1 entered the room only emerging properly when her husband entered looking worried.

"Dan'iel," she spoke softly alerting him she was there. He spun to her and stared seeing her wrist in plaster, "I am fine."

"What happened?" Daniel demanded his hand hovering near her broken wrist.

"The other you," Sha're explained her eyes wide with sincerity, "I was afraid and he was trying to calm me. He did not realise his grip was so strong Dan'iel. It was an accident."

Daniel sighed understanding his double's words, "He apologised."

Sha're smiled and touched her husband's cheek, "I am glad you are home my love. I was so worried," she leaned in and kissed him finding herself wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Hey," a sharp voice interrupted them making them turn to see Jack watching, "Do you two mind? Daniel, get your ass over here so we can get this over with."

Sha're smiled, "Go. I shall stay with you."

x

Sha're remained at Daniel's side as they went from the infirmary to the briefing room. No one questioned her presence and no one objected to her taking a seat beside her husband.

Listening to the story Sha're's mind slipped to the other version of her husband, alone on a planet he did not know and she sighed.

"Sha're?" Hammond asked making her jump.

"I…I apologise," she flushed, "I was just thinking about the other Dan'iel."

"What about him?" Jack demanded sounding annoyed.

Sha're licked her lips, "You were saying that this Harlan made copies of you all and then transferred a copy of your mind to the android body."

"That's right," Sam replied.

"I…I was wondering if it was possible for him to do this to me?" Sha're continued hesitantly, "I know that if this had happened to me I would wish Daniel there so I would not be alone."

She looked around the table finding shocked faces before turning to the one she dreaded the most. Turning to Daniel she was surprised to see him smiling at her.

"I love you," he told her making her blush before turning to Hammond, "I have no objections."

"Sha're," Hammond said intensely, "Are you completely sure about this?"

Sha're nodded feeling Daniel squeeze her knee, "Yes sir."

He glanced around the others to see if anyone else had any objections before nodding, "Very well, permission granted."

x

Sha're opened her eyes to see Daniel watching her, a smile breaking across his face as she woke.

"Did it work?" she asked worried they'd say no.

"Take a look," Daniel told her moving out of her way. She saw herself standing with Daniel both wearing the fatigues of the SGC.

Realising that she was the robot version Sha're flexed both arms finding they were both perfectly fine before she reached out for Daniel to help her up. Standing she saw the rest of SG1 both lots standing at either side of the room expectantly.

"You feel better," Harlan said to her smiling.

"Yes," she nodded smiling back.

"Well kids," Jack said smacking his hands together, "It's time for us to go."

Sha're moved to the flesh and blood version of herself, "Thank you and take good care of him."

The real Sha're smiled embracing the copy of herself, "I promise."

"She would be fine with this," Jack muttered as he herded them towards the Gate.

Sha're stood with her husband watching the other version of SG1 plus herself leave. Turning to Daniel she smiled up at him as he cuddled her tightly.

Daniel held her close, "Thank you for doing this. I couldn't have lived without you."

"Harlan says our bodies are now stronger and faster," Sha're mused leaning up to kiss him, "How about we find out."


	6. Sacrifices

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

There is spoilers throughout this for There But For The Grace Of God, Politics, Within The Serpent's Grasp and The Serpent's Lair, a lot of the dialogue is taken from Gateworld.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sha're let out a sigh of relief as SG1's signal came through and Hammond ordered the Iris opened. She felt Hammond touch her shoulder and they headed into the Gateroom together.

Daniel was being helped through the Gate by Jack his shoulder a bloody mess, Sha're stepped forward before any of the infirmary staff could and caught Daniel's face in her hands seeing shock in his eyes.

"Sha're you're here," he whispered resting his head against hers for a second.

Sha're gently stroked his cheek with her uninjured hand, "Of course I am my husband," she could see he was starting to droop so motioned over the doctor who was waiting.

"It is alright Dan'iel," she soothed as he sank into the wheelchair, "I will stay with you."

She was worried as his hand gripped hers tightly he seemed extremely agitated but was completely silent as they made their way to the infirmary. Glancing back she saw Jack, Sam and Teal'c following on all three looked just as worried as she felt.

Finally they made it to the infirmary and once he'd been given some painkillers Daniel explained where he'd disappeared to.

x

"Beware the destroyers. That's what the message said," Daniel pulled out a yellow piece of paper from his pocket, "These are the coordinates the Goa'uld will attack from. It's a warning."

Teal'c tipped his head, "Or so your vision foretells."

Daniel glared at him, "No, it wasn't a vision, or a dream, or a hallucination; it was..." he winced as the Doctor cleaned his wound, "Real. Now I know this is hard for you guys to believe. But I swear to you the whole time you thought I had disappeared on P3R-233, I was experiencing an alternate reality."

"And you were there, and you were there, and there's no place like home," Jack mocked rolling his eyes.

Daniel turned on him eyes blazing, "As a matter of fact _you_ were there."

"Daniel, it's not that we don't believe you," Sam placated, "It's just…"

"We don't believe you," Jack finished receiving annoyed looks from both Sam and Sha're.

"Dan'iel," Sha're took her husband's hand, "You must understand how strange this is to hear."

"I'm not crazy," Daniel snapped wincing as his wound was covered.

Sha're stroked his forehead smiling as he closed his eyes resting his head against her shoulder for a moment, "I do not believe that my love. However, none of us has ever experienced what you have."

Daniel looked at her his hand gently stroking her cheek, "You weren't there, and I think that scared me most of all."

Sha're kissed him softly looking up as a familiar and unwelcome man arrived.

* * *

Sha're sat beside Daniel as they waited for Senator Kinsey to arrive, everyone was on edge because of this man and Daniel even more than the others. Sha're wasn't sure if she believed in the different universe but she believed in Daniel so was ready to support him.

"You seem more apprehensive of this meeting than you are of battle," Teal'c noted to Jack who was sitting doodling on the pad of paper in front of him.

"I prefer battle actually," Jack replied shifting uncomfortably in his dress blues.

Daniel looked over at them, "I'm sure once we tell him Earth's future is at stake…"

"Daniel," Jack snapped before softening his voice, "Let's just keep your alternate reality story as our little ace in the whole, shall we?"

"Why?" Daniel asked confused.

"Just because," Jack replied turning to greet the man who was arriving.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise," a man entered saying, Sha're realised this was Senator Kinsey, "A certain congress man who will go nameless, just does not know how to take no for an answer," he looked around the room, "Ah, so this is the infamous SG-1."

"Infamous," Jack said with what Sha're felt was extremely forced cheerfulness, "Yes sir."

"And this would be?" Kinsey looked at Sha're ignoring Jack.

"Senator, this is Sha're Jackson," Hammond introduced her, "She is Dr Jackson's wife as well as the Abydonian Ambassador to Earth."

Kinsey frowned distastefully at her, "I do not believe she should be here."

"Senator…" Hammond started stopping as Sha're stood.

"General Hammond asked me to be here as I am from a world that was under Goa'uld rule for many years," Sha're stated coldly drawing herself up like the politician she had been raised to be, "I am also here to ensure my husband does not become tired after his recent injury."

She sat back down feeling Daniel squeeze her hand; he leaned over to her whispering in her ear in her native language, "I want you so much right now."

Sha're gave him a smile he knew was a promise.

Kinsey who had been stunned by her speech stared at her for a moment before turning to look through the window to the Stargate ignoring her, "This must be the drain, through which the money flows."

x

Sha're disliked Kinsey, his smug superior manner set her teeth on edge and the way he spoke not only to her husband but to Hammond and the members of SG1 made her livid. She loved and respected these people greatly, they had quickly become her family.

"And have you ever seen one of these...ships?" Kinsey was asking making Sha're grimace.

"Yes," Sha're snapped before anyone else could, "I have seen the ships more than any in this room with the exception of Teal'c. Ra came to my home at least once a year; he killed many of my people and forced us to worship him."

Kinsey turned to her, "That is not the problem of this world."

"Yet it was the people of _this_ world who stopped Ra," Sha're retorted,

"And the people of your world who gave you away like a piece of meat," Kinsey replied with a sneer, "I have read the complete file from the original Abydos mission _Mrs_ Jackson. I know the details of your…marriage."

"Oh crap," Jack muttered trying to motion Teal'c to grab Sha're back when the time came, he'd get Daniel.

Sha're's eyes narrowed and she rested her hand on Daniel's arm to tell him she wanted to reply to this, "My Father did only what he believed to be correct at that time, a decision I agreed with. Dan'iel and I married by our choice after the death of Ra by which time we knew one another properly."

"After a day?" Kinsey retorted.

Sha're could see Jack's wince and knew he was ready to catch Daniel if he went for Kinsey. Despite her husband's gentle nature Sha're knew that if anyone dared attack her Daniel would tear them to pieces without a thought.

"You have a place here on Earth," Sha're continued, using every lesson her father had ever imparted to remain calm, "I believe it is called Las Vegas. Here people marry after hours of knowing one another, they split within days. My husband and I have been happily married for almost two years now. The files you read do not show everything Senator and I suggest you learn what is appropriate when speaking to me. You are under the impression that I am some backward primitive," she drew herself up to her full height her dark eyes hard and cold, "I am the daughter of the Chief Elder of Abydos, I am the wife of a genius and I have intelligence greater than several people within this room, more than likely including yourself. Do not dare disrespect my husband or my father Senator."

Kinsey was struck dumb as were several of his entourage while Jack, Hammond and Sam all hid smiles, Teal'c was grinning broadly while Daniel was sitting back looking smug. Sha're turned to Daniel and smiled at him before turning to Hammond.

"General, would you excuse me?"

Hammond nodded to her a twinkle in his eye, "Of course Sha're."

As she swept out of the room Jack turned the page over noisily on his copy of the files, "Let's continue."

x

Sha're looked up from her reading as SG1 trooped into Daniel's office, "What happened?"

Daniel sighed leaning against the desk beside her, "Kinsey shut us down."

The other three members of the team all sank into the spare seats as Sha're stared at them anger filling her eyes. She let loose a stream of Abydonian which had both Daniel and Teal'c staring at her.

"What did she say?" Jack asked intrigued, "And who can teach me it?"

Sha're's anger melted in hopelessness, "This means we can never return home?"

Daniel moved pulling her over to him, "I'm sorry honey."

"But Father…" she trailed off burying her face against Daniel's chest as tears started to slip along her cheeks.

"We're going to go," Sam shoved the men out of the room, "Talk to you later."

"Sha're," Jack called making her turn wiping away her tears quickly.

"Yes?"

He grinned at her, "What you said to Kinsey…remind me never to get on your bad side."

Sha're smiled shyly turning back to her husband as the others left the room. Daniel held her for a while before letting her go and pulling the chair so he could sit down.

"I was so proud of you in there," he told her, "Kasuf would be so proud of you. There's still going to be work to do for the next few days to shut this place down. We should go home for tonight."

Sha're nodded, "Silar shall be dropping Cassie off soon. We should be in for her."

* * *

"Jack, if we don't go through, what I saw in the other reality could happen here," Daniel reminded him as they stood discussing the closure of the SGC, "This whole planet could be wiped out. Now in the other reality, by the time I left, Sara was dead. Carter your whole family was dead, hell I was dead, everyone was dead!"

Jack winced, "Daniel I got it."

"Okay," Daniel continued passionately, "Well don't you think we should see if we can stop the same slaughter from happening here?" he focussed his crystal blue eyes tightly on his friend holding Jack's attention, "Let me ask you something Jack. If we don't go through now and the Goa'uld do attack later...how are you going to feel?"

Sam frowned, "How are just the four of us going to stop the attack, even if we do go through?"

Daniel turned to her, "Well we would have a lot of a better chance now than we would trying to stop an onslaught later. Trust me, I have seen it."

"If the coordinates are of a Goa'uld world, which is not on the Abydos, cartouche, the Goa'uld will most likely not expect us. I believe a medical attack could be successful," Teal'c weighed in.

"Surgical attack, Teal'c," Jack said groaning, "It's called a surgical attack and I would feel like an idiot."

Sam frowned trying to follow the thought of her CO, "Sir?"

"I was answering Daniel's question," Jack explained to her, "If we don't do something now and they do attack later I would feel like an idiot," he turned to Daniel and nodded, "We go."

Teal'c nodded, "I too will go."

The three men turned to Sam who raised her eyebrows at them.

"It's not an order Captain," Jack reminded her.

"I understand that Colonel thank you," Sam said before her eyes filled with determination, "I'm going."

Jack nodded, "Alright. In eight hours the base is being shut down completely. Six hours from now we're leaving. I suggest you use this time to sort out anything you need to do."

Sam nodded leaving the room Teal'c with her leaving Jack and Daniel alone. Both men stared at the Gate hidden under the grey tarp.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jack asked without turning.

Daniel sighed, "Yeah. Since they've shut us down I can't get her and Cassie somewhere safe. I have to do this."

Jack clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Go see your wife Danny."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the nickname before disappearing and leaving Jack alone to stare at the Stargate.

x

Daniel found Sha're in the room they always used when staying on the base. She was sadly packing up the things they had left there over the past year.

"Hey," Daniel slipped up behind her sliding his arms around her waist, "I thought you'd be in the infirmary."

"I was reminded I needed to clear everything before the base is completely shut down," Sha're replied leaning back into his embrace.

"Where's Cassie?" Daniel whispered; his breathing deepening as Sha're's scent invaded his senses.

"She is at the Silar's house," Sha're told him sighing softly as his lips brushed her neck, "I promised we would collect her once we have finished here."

"Good," Daniel spun her to face him pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

Sha're stumbled a little surprised by the attentions of her husband at this unusual time but she couldn't resist kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they fell back onto the bed.

x

Daniel looked at his wife as she lay across from him, her golden skin glowing after their exertions. He was memorizing her face as she lay, her eyes closed completely relaxed.

"Sha're," Daniel breathed trailing his fingers across her forehead and down her nose to her lips.

"You are going to try and stop the attack," Sha're whispered opening her eyes revealing the sadness and fear there.

"Yes."

Sha're moved slipping her arms around his waist cuddling close to him, "I do not want you to go," she looked up at him before he could speak, "But I know there is no other way."

"I just want you and Cassie to be safe," Daniel breathed holding onto her.

Sha're took a deep breath, "Once you leave this room Dan'iel," she whispered, "I do not want to see you again."

Daniel looked at her confused.

"If we have to say goodbye after this," she continued tears in her eyes, "I will not be able to."

"I love you," Daniel whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life Sha're. I want you to tell Cassie I'm sorry I couldn't say how much I love her to her but…"

"She will understand Dan'iel," his wife cut him off.

"Good."

Sha're took a deep breath, "How long do you have?"

Daniel glanced at the clock, "Not long."

She sniffed back tears moving to kiss him, Daniel responded instantly sliding onto his wife settling his body against hers for what he knew could be the very last time. Sha're cried as they made love, she held onto him tightly trying to make sure there was nothing not even air between them for these last few moments together. Daniel held her for several minutes afterwards, as he slipped away from her the chill permeated his entire body. Sha're pulled the covers tightly around her as he dressed the same chill filling her. Daniel finished dressing and crouched beside her his long hair falling in his face, Sha're gently brushed it away tears spilling from her eyes. Daniel gave her one last kiss leaving quickly before he couldn't.

* * *

Daniel could hear Jack as he woke up and realised what was going on. His body was numb after everything that had happened. They'd failed, Earth was doomed along with his wife and daughter and there was nothing they could do about it.

His head was aching and Daniel wasn't sure if it was from the thing that had knocked them out or from the hand device. Daniel felt a tear escape his tightly shut eyes as he remembered that Skaara had tried to kill him…no, that wasn't true the Goa'uld Klorel had tried to kill him and to save him Jack had shot Skaara.

Daniel felt guilty as a small part of him was relieved he didn't have to tell Sha're that Skaara was dead.

The guilt disappeared as Bra'tac arrived to help them and Daniel had no time to feel anything as they started the fight to save their world.

x

Sha're knocked on Hammond's door waiting for him to allow her entrance even though the door was already wide open.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked motioning her to join him.

"Yes," she whispered shrugging the bag she carried on her shoulder to a more comfortable position, "Cassie is with Janet waiting for me."

"Good," Hammond stood to face her, "It's been an honour to know you Sha're and I hope you realise how grateful we are that your husband has done this."

Sha're managed to swallow the lump in her throat as she thought about Daniel and SG1, "I am extremely proud of him General. Cassie and I know he has done this to protect us." Sha're started to leave before turning back to him, "I wish you were coming with us."

Hammond smiled fondly at her, "My place is here."

"I…" Sha're hesitated, "I feel I should not run away General. We are abandoning you all…"

"Sha're," Hammond cut her off, "When I first met you and Daniel I made him a promise that I would take care of you when he was off world. That's what I'm doing. Now you have to take care of your daughter just like I know you promised Daniel you would."

Sha're nodded hearing the sound of the Gate starting to dial. She moved to Hammond and hugged him tightly.

"It has been an honour to know you also," she whispered before fleeing the room.

x

The Alpha site was filled with people all busy with some sort of work. Sha're walked slowly through the corridors of the new base her arm wrapped around Cassie's shoulders as Janet walked along beside them. Reaching what was to be the infirmary Janet instantly took charge leaving Sha're and Cassie to head alone to their new home.

"Are you angry at him?" Cassie asked speaking for the first time since they'd arrived through the Gate.

Sha're shook her head, "Of course not," she sighed leaning against the wall, "I know he is doing this to protect us."

Cassie moved beside Sha're and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, "I just wish I had seen him before…"

Sha're gently kissed the top of Cassie's head, "Once we know for sure what has happened…if Earth is gone then I want to return to Abydos," she told Cassie, "Would you be able to live there?"

Cassie gave her a half-hearted smile, "I don't know but if it's what you want…"

Sha're smiled sadly and they continued to their accommodation.

x

Sha're was sorting supplies in the new infirmary as Cassie helped Janet organise a cupboard when she felt it. It was like an icy hand had gripped her heart. Sha're gasped shakily as her legs gave way beneath her, she landed on the floor shaking uncontrollably confused as Janet was suddenly at her side and a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sha're?" Janet asked checking her, "What happened?"

"I am unsure," Sha're concentrated on taking deep breaths, "I just feel that something terrible has happened."

"When did you last eat something Sha're?" Janet asked.

Sha're lowered her eyes, "I do not remember."

Janet sighed but decided to leave it, instead she gently stroked the younger woman's hair, "I want you to rest for a while and I'll get you something to eat. Okay?"

Sha're nodded, "Do not let Cassie know. Please. It is just…"

Janet helped her to the bed, "I won't. Just relax for a while. I know you're worried Sha're but you need to stay strong for Cassie."

"I'm trying," Sha're whispered, "But Janet I know something has happened to him, I know it."

Not knowing what to say Janet just gently squeezed the other woman's hand before leaving her to get her something to eat.

* * *

Ferretti jumped as the Gate started to dial, he aimed at the event horizon aware that the others were all doing the same. He relaxed and smiled as Daniel exited the Stargate.

"Daniel," Ferretti laughed, "You okay?"

Daniel took a deep breath, "Kinda. I have to get back to Earth so I can report to Hammond."

"It's still there?" Ferretti frowned at his own question, "Sorry."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah," he turned and saw his wife and daughter nearby talking with one of the scientists, "I'll be right back," he told Ferretti.

Daniel walked over smiling slightly to see them, "Sha're," he called, "Cassie."

They turned together the astonishment on their faces identical before they moved in unison; Daniel grabbed them in a tight embrace.

"You are safe," Sha're whispered.

"I'm fine," Daniel replied pulling back gently kissing his wife's forehead before crouching down in front of Cassie, "I'm sorry," Cassie hugged him tightly sniffing.

Daniel let her go and stood up again, "I have to tell Hammond everything."

"We are coming with you," Sha're told him.

Daniel opened his mouth to argue and decided not to bother, "Okay. Come on you two we have to go fast."

x

Jack sat in the transport taking them back to the Cheyenne Mountain thinking about Daniel's last moments. He was dreading seeing Sha're and Cassie, dreading telling them what had happened. Sha're's reaction the last time they had thought Daniel dead floated to Jack and he winced, she'd been practically catatonic for those few days.

"Sir," Sam's voice interrupted his musing, "We'll be there soon."

Jack sighed, "Home sweet home."

"Sir…"

"Later Carter," Jack told her, "Let's get through this then we can get through what happened on the ship."

Sam nodded, smiling slightly as Teal'c gripped her shoulder in comfort. They were close to home and as they drew closer they became quieter.

When they arrived at the base Jack took several deep breaths before taking the lead and heading into the base. Bra'tac was following them as they walked to the Gateroom where to Jack's surprise everyone applauded as they entered the room. His eyes searched the room for Sha're and Cassie but there was no sight of them, which Jack decided was completely understandable. He kept his forced 'nothing bothers me' grin on his face as Hammond thanked them then talked to Bra'tac for a while.

"SG1," Hammond made Jack focus on him again, "There's someone who wishes to see you."

Jack frowned as Hammond moved out of the way and the men standing parted revealing three people.

"Daniel?" Sam gasped as their archaeologist walked forward one arm around his wife the other around his daughter.

Daniel gave them a small smile shocked as Jack grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Spacemonkey," Jack muttered with no idea where it came from.

Daniel laughed as Jack let him go hugging Sam as Jack moved to Sha're and Cassie. The room was filled with the sounds of celebration as the family of SG1 reunited.


End file.
